Forever In A Year
by Totaldramfan123
Summary: After being left by his fiancé Edge Copeland needs to get married for a year in order to get his inheritance, but will the girl he picked make him change his mind about a divorce?
1. The Proposal

"Come on Edge, so she left you at least that saves you from getting married."

Edge looked at his friend before taking a shot of whiskey, "We were together for six years Randy, then she just took off and left me a note saying she couldn't go through with the wedding, what am I supposed to tell everyone?"

"You guys were only engaged for like a month it wasn't like you guys sent out invitations or anything." Edge's friend Randy replied as he took a sip of the drink in front of him, it literally made no sense to him what Edge was doing.

"Yeah but everyone knew that I was engaged, if they don't hear anything soon they will all know that something happened." Edge responded, he needed to be saved the humiliation of being dumped and having to deal with the 'I'm so sorry' and the 'you were always way too good for her anyway.'

"Edge think about it, you're twenty nine and you've been with what, one, two women?" Randy asked, "What you need is a few one night stands."

"No what I need is to get married, my Grandmother put in her will that if I was not married by the time I was thirty that I couldn't get my full inheritance and I want my money, I mean I really did want to marry Maria but I always knew that the money was there and I want it."

"Does it say anything about how how long you have to be married?" Randy asked.

"It says that I need to be married for a year at least, she didn't want me to just get married for two minutes and claim it, that stupid bitch knew me way to well," Edge cleared his throat before touching his heart, "may she rest in peace."

"Well you got four months to make the worst mistake of your life." Randy told him.

"Would your girlfriend like to know that you have no intent on marrying her?"

Randy rolled his eyes as he drunk a sip of his beer, "She knows how I feel about this stuff."

"I give it three months before you get engaged my friend, Mickie has other options."

"Like who?" Randy asked.

"Like that guy hitting on her at the bar." Edge pointed to Randy's girlfriend, "He looks pretty interested."

"I'll be right back." Randy stated.

Edge smirked as his head turned to the door of the bar they were in and he watched two girls come in, one was a kind short blond girl, very attractive, looked like she might make a deal with him, the other was a red head who looked like she probably wouldn't make the deal in a million years, but she was attractive in a different way then her friend, she was smoking hot, which made him kind of want her, Edge turned his head back to Randy as he and Mickie slid into the booth, "So you get that taken care of Randy?"

"I did." Randy said as he kissed his girlfriend's head.

"I don't see what the big deal was, he was just being nice."

"There is no just being nice with guys Mickie." Randy replied, "Right Edge?"

"Right." Edge agreed as his eyes drifted back over to the red head.

"I spy with my little eye Edge checking out that girl over there." Mickie stated with a snarky smirk.

"She wouldn't agree to it Edge, just based on looks I can tell you that girl will kick your ass if you try anything like that marriage deal."

"You don't think I can do it?" Edge asked.

"No I don't."

"Well," Edge drunk another shot that had just been put on the table, "Challenge accepted."

* * *

"Can you believe that Candice was given the promotion?" Lita asked, "I've been working there for ten years, starting as an intern, and they promote some girl who's been working there for like a half-second over me, I need a beer." Lita sat down in a booth with her best friend Trish, "Its unbelievable."

"I know, I was kind of hoping that I would get promoted I've been working there for as long as you, but Candice was actually really good at her job." Trish replied as a waiter arrived, "Give me a gin and tonic."

"A beer." Lita said before the waiter walked off, "Candice was good at her job, she was also good at giving Vince and Shane their daily workouts."

Trish giggled slightly before giving a smile, "Come on Li, you can't blame her, this is man's world and she wanted to get ahead."

"So you're saying that you'd sleep with Vince or Shane?" Lita asked.

"That isn't what I'm saying," Trish grabbed her drink from the waiter, "Thank you, but you have to be open to thing Lita, seriously when was the last time you even had a date?"

"I just got out of a relationship, you know that." Lita replied as she took a sip of her drink, "I don't need a man to insure my success."

"You didn't just get out of a relationship, honey I live with you and the last time you had a relationship was six years ago with Matt."

"Don't bring up that jerk." Lita commanded.

"I'm not planning on bringing him up again, its just you are too old to not be thinking about settling down and you can't settle down until you actually give some guy a chance."

"I am twenty eight and perfectly happy being single." Lita assured her, "Plus it isn't like anyone is interested."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Trish stated as she took a sip from her drink.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked.

"That blond guy hasn't took his eyes off of you since we got in here." Trish said slyly pointing her drink in the direction of Edge.

Lita quickly looked over there before turning back, "He's with a girl."

"That girl is obviously with the guy who is grabbing her ass right now, plus he kissed her head a couple of minutes ago, so I'm think that they're the couple and he's the third wheel."

"Well he is kind of cute, but I need to be focused on my career." Lita told Trish.

"Then lets make a deal, if he makes the first move you go on a date with him, unless he's a creep." Trish proposed.

"Fine, but I don't think he's going to make a move on me Trish." Lita said as the waiter came up to them.

"A glass of our finest scotch."

"I didn't order this." Lita replied ready to send back the drink.

"This is from the man over there," the man gestured towards Edge before walking away.

Trish smirked as Lita looked back over at Edge who was by then supporting a smile, "Well it looks like I win."

"Shut up Trish."

* * *

Edge stood up from his table while giving Mickie and Randy a smirk before walking over to Lita, he was hoping to sound classy as hell because if he didn't he was going sound like one hell of a creep, "Hi I'm Edge Copeland and I couldn't help but realize that you are the hottest girl in this bar."

"So you came over here because you think I'm hot not a good person?" Lita asked.

"So your one of those girls huh?" Edge asked, she was falling directly into his web.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked curiously making sure her voice had a sly tone to it.

"That you're someone who thinks that the only thing that matters in personality, someone who is more focused on being a career woman than one in a committed relationship."

"So you've been eavesdropping on us?" Lita asked.

"You caught me red handed," Edge gave her a smile as he sat down next to her, "so can I get a name?"

"Lita Dumas and I'm not interested in you." Lita replied.

"Well that's one long name, you have trouble spelling it when you were a kid?" Edge asked.

Lita rolled her eyes, "No but I don't like you sitting here."

Edge smirked at her, he liked the attitude "So Lita what do you do?"

"She writes for McMahon Magazine." Trish answered before Lita had the chance, "I'm Trish by the way, Lita's best friend."

"Nice to meet you." Edge said before turning back to Lita, "So you work for McMahon huh? I actually grew up with his daughter."

"You know Stephanie?" Lita asked, Stephanie was also in a very high position of power where she worked.

Edge gave her a sly smile, "In more ways than one."

"Oh." Lita responded not sure of how to actually reply to that, "You were with Stephanie?"

"Briefly, but she actually had a long relationship with my cousin Chris."

"Well what Stephanie does in her own time is none of my business, I work for her."

"If you want I can talk her into giving you a bonus, we managed to stay kind of friendly over the years and it kind of helps that I have some pictures she really might not want to get out, after all they were taken when she was eighteen so not exactly child pornography."

Lita laughed a bit before putting her hand on the table, "You were able to convince Stephanie McMahon to take nudes?"

"Who said I convinced her, she wasn't always so conservative."

"So why do you still have the photos?"

"Blackmail, I'd bet you anything that she hates my guts by now."

"You'd be willing to do that for a girl you just met, what's the catch?"

"I need a wife."

"Very funny now what's the real catch?"

"That is the catch, you be my wife for one year and I will not only make sure you get a bonus but one hefty promotion too."

"I don't sleep my way to the top."

"This isn't sleeping your way to the top, I'm not even saying you have to sleep with me, although I wouldn't mind it."

"Really, you want me to be your wife and your acting like a sleaze, I don't see this going in your favor." Lita said as she got up from the booth, Trish had left her alone with Edge, who had proven to be a huge tool.

"Wait, I really need a wife." Edge stopped her as he purposely made it look like he was begging. but he seriously really wanted his money.

"Why?" Lita asked.

"So I can get my inheritance."

Lita slapped Edge, "I'm not going to be your ticket to money."

"Its ten million dollars." Edge told her hoping that would convince her, sure that wasn't the complete amount but she didn't have to know that.

As much as she hated it Lita found herself looking back at Edge, "Ten million dollars?"

"Yes, we only have to be married a year then we split it and never have to see each other again."

Lita looked down unsure of how to respond, her ego told her to leave and never talk to him again but there was one thing stopping her, debt. She had been paying student loans and bank loans ever since she got out on her own, she hadn't told Trish but she had actually had missed a few payments and if she didn't act quick then she would lose everything, "Five million dollars to marry you for a year?"

"That's the offer."

"What about the cost of the divorce, wouldn't I lose some if it?" Lita asked.

"No, trust me Lita I've got friends in high places we can get a speedy divorce for five hundred bucks." Edge replied remembering that a good friend owed him a favor.

"Well that must be nice."

Edge nodded with a smile before reaching out his hand, "So do we have a deal?"

Lita sighed as she sucked up her pride, she needed the money so with a bit of reluctance she shook his hand, "We have deal."

**A/N Thoughts? Should I continue? **


	2. Hesitant

"Your engaged to a guy named Edge?" Trish asked as she shook her head, "Remind me not to leave you alone when you have a drink in your hand again, next time your going to end up sleeping with a guy named Chainsaw."

"Well you seemed to like him last night." Lita said as she joined her roommate on the couch, "Or did you blackout?"

"I didn't blackout, I remember thinking he was hot and he seemed charming for the most part but you barely know this guy and you're marrying him, it makes no sense, for all you know he's a murderer." Trish said as she tried to talk some sanity back into her friend.

"If I'm being completely honest I don't really want to be with this guy, its just my mother has been driving me insane 'when are you going to get married Lita' 'I'm going to die before I get grandchildren aren't I Lita?'" Lita recited a few things her mother had told her, she didn't think that she should tell Trish about the money, it would make her seem shallow and kind of hypocritical, "I get a good vibe from Edge."

"You know maybe I would be more willing to let my best friend go if his name wasn't Edge, I mean seriously what kind of name is that?" Trish asked.

"A nickname, I'm pretty sure he has a real name." Lita replied, "Plus I'm almost thirty I need to settle down."

"That's like the exact opposite of what you said last night." Trish stated.

"Okay Trish why don't you be happy for me instead of being judgmental?" Lita asked, she really wasn't in the mood to talk about her engagement anymore, but she knew that Trish was going to drag it out anyway, "I'm starting to think you're jealous."

Trish scoffed, "Of what, that you're a total lunatic?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Believe what you want but I think getting married is the right choice for me at this point in my life." It was the right choice because of the money, she wouldn't be doing it otherwise.

* * *

"I'm not sure if I'm going to like this girl Edge, she agreed to marry you in like twenty minutes."

"Mickie calm down," Edge told her, "if I wanted to I could get you to agree to marry me in ten minutes."

"But he's not going to try, ever." Randy said in a warning tone as he gave a glare Edge.

"Mickie call off your guard dog." Edge told her as he gave a half smirk to Randy.

"Edge you're changing the subject, this girl seems like a gold digger." Mickie stated gathering that from everything she had been told.

"She isn't, at least I don't think so." Edge replied, seriously he offered her over a million dollars, who wouldn't take that deal?

"I agree with Mickie, would she be marrying you if you weren't giving her money?" Randy asked.

"No, but I wouldn't have even asked her if I didn't want the money, so doesn't that make me the gold digger?" Edge asked, thinking he was making a very good point.

"Edge you will regret this, this girl could be insane." Mickie said trying to get into Edge's thick skull that his plan wasn't exactly golden.

"You should be happy, you have two friends, me and Randy." Edge stated as he rolled his eyes, he didn't get why Mickie thought it was any of her business.

"I have more than two friends." Mickie argued.

"Sure," Edge gave a wink to Randy, "but regardless Mickie you have better things to do then interfere with my personal life, you have a job, don't you?"

Mickie rolled her eyes, "Yes I have a job but I'm worried about this Edge."

Edge snickered, "Don't be, I'll be fine and if I'm not I'll let you kick her ass."

"Please I would have done that without your permission."

Edge laughed before smiling at her, "Are you sure you don't want to do-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you." Randy interrupted him as he protectively put an arm over Mickie.

"Right, the big bad Randy is the only thing in our way." Edge said flirtatiously as he gave a small wink to her, "Now if you two will excuse me I have to call my fiancé." Edge ignored their protests before pulling out his phone.

"Hello?" Lita asked as she picked up her phone.

"Hey its me." Edge spoke into the phone trying his best to sound awesome.

"Who is this?" Lita asked not liking that a man with a strange voice was calling her.

"Edge, your fiancé." Edge replied as he tried to keep his cool, he didn't like her not knowing what he sounded like on the phone.

"Oh right, what do you want?" Lita asked trying to make him think that she had forgotten, she had gotten the sense that an annoyed Edge would actually be very entertaining.

"I want to know what time I should pick you up and move you into my house." Edge stated not even bothering to get her opinion on the matter.

"I can't just get up and leave, it'll take me a while to pack." Lita responded not believing he already wanted her to move in and that he had expected it to be done in a day.

"You don't need to, I'll have my fashion consultant take you shopping."

"You have a fashion consultant?" Lita asked as she tried not to laugh, she could really picture Edge with some snobby overpaid person who was telling him what to wear, she had the feeling that he liked to be trendy which almost made her nose crinkle and even worse than being trendy he probably watched those horrible reality television shows.

Edge frowned as if he got the sense that Lita was trying not to laugh, "Not really, mostly I just ask her opinion on things to wear, but I'll get her to take you shopping though."

"That isn't necessary I have clothes and I have things that I want to keep." Lita said as she tried to convince him that she needed stuff too.

"Look you made me a deal that you were going to marry me, which means you have to move in with me right away so nobody suspects anything." Edge reminded her.

"I don't even know where you live." Lita stated hoping that would buy her more time to pack.

"I'll pick you up at your place." Edge replied, he couldn't give into Lita that fast, if he did she'd walk all over him for the entire year and that was the last thing he wanted.

"How do you know where I live?" Lita asked, not knowing how to feel about that.

"Please, I'm rich I can find out whatever I want."

"Okay."

"I'll let you bring two suitcases, that is it, only bring what you know you want to keep."

"You know I haven't even known you a day but I already know that you are a complete ass."

"Like you're a saint?" Edge asked.

"I didn't say I was a-you know what I'll see you when you get here, but I hope you know that I am only doing this for the money." Lita said, trying to make it clear she didn't want to be anything other than well spouses who had no sexual contact.

"So does that mean you want our song at the wedding to be song by Kanye?" Edge asked as he imagined _Gold Digger _playing at the wedding.

"Who?" Lita asked, deciding to test her Edge watches reality tv theory to the test, of course she knew who he was, but Edge didn't know that.

"You know what never mind." Edge replied before hanging up his phone, he didn't know if she was kidding or not but he couldn't believe it.

"How was the chat?" Randy asked as he noticed Edge looked more tense.

"Go to hell." Edge said before exiting the restaurant.

* * *

Lita looked around to find what to bring to her new home, of course she didn't know where Edge lived but assumed he lived in one of those fancy over the top neighborhoods that everybody hated except for the people that lived in them,

"What are you doing?" Trish asked as she entered Lita's room.

"I'm packing, Edge is coming by later to pick me up." Lita replied as she began to place clothes in the suitcase on her bed, "Want to help?"

"No because I still don't approve of this." Trish stated before exiting the room.

Lita rolled her eyes as she continued packing, maybe she would come around maybe she wouldn't but Lita knew that whatever that was going to happen was either going to be for better or for worse.

**A/N Thoughts?**


	3. Moving In

Edge knocked on the door that said B6, according to Lita that was where she lived and he had opted to surprise her so he paid the bellhop or whatever the guy standing down there was, five dollars so he could get the red headed girl to his mansion,

"Hello." an elderly woman purred as she looked at Edge, "I certainly didn't know that there was sexy beast on the menu.".

Edge stared at the old woman in disgust, "Cut it Grammy where is Lita."

"Who?"

"My fiancé you old hag, tell me where Lita is." Edge stated, he never was one for old ladies.

"Well honey I don't know where this Lita is but you need to learn so manners." with that the old lady slammed the door in his face.

"No need to be rude oldilocks, but don't worry this sexy beast will never come near you again," Edge called before looking down at the text Lita had sent him to see that it actually had 4C written. Edge sighed before he went back on the elevator and went to the correct door before knocking on it and he let himself smile when Trish opened the door, "Hey I'm here-"

"You aren't my Chinese food." Trish declared before shutting the door.

"Who was that?" Lita asked, wondering why Trish would just shut the door.

"Oh it was that guy from the bar."

"Then why did you shut the door?" Lita asked, she knew that Trish really didn't like Edge but still that was rude.

"I'm sorry did you want to talk to him?" Trish asked.

"Not really, but he's my fiancé and I am moving in with him, so play nice or else you won't be invited to my wedding." Lita warned her, despite knowing Trish really couldn't care less.

"Like I care, why would I want to go to a wedding when I know that the people getting married are going to get divorced." Trish said as she proved Lita's point.

"I don't know why did you go to your father's wedding?" Lita asked, she knew it was a cheap shot but she had been waiting a while to take one out on her.

"Hey, you don't know if he is getting divorced again, he's only been divorced like six times, seven is the charm Li, seven is the charm." Trish said.

Lita rolled her eyes before opening up the door, "Come on in, you can help me carry some of my stuff."

"Um I'll come inside if you promise me that there is not some rat waiting in there to eat me." Edge told her, being in those apartments freaked him out, they were so disgusting and for poor people.

"No rats little rich boy, unless you count yourself." Lita replied, as she remembered just how spoiled he was.

"Little rich boy?" Edge asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Its your new nickname."

"I don't know if I Like that Red," Edge said as he came inside the apartment, "where is your flat screen television?"

"We don't have one." Lita stated as she walked in her room and grabbed her bags, "So what do you think of my place?"

"Oh um well its fairly small, uneven, and it kind of smells." Edge stated, he thought if he was nice then she would have to be nice back, he didn't even get into the bad stuff about it like the colors and the hideous furniture.

"I really shouldn't have asked." Lita stated before she through her bags at him, "Tell me the car I'll be waiting for you in while you carry my bags."

"Carry your bags?" Edge asked horrified, "That's what you hire people for."

Lita laughed before she put a dollar on Edge, "You're hired."

Edge grumbled as he picked up the bags, "I'm too rich for this."

Lita smirked as she followed him, "I know its a shame right?

Edge began walking in the direction he had came in, not even showing the littlest bit of struggle while carrying the bags, "I'm getting the feeling that Trish doesn't really like me."

"She hates you." Lita said slowly, she was impressed on how he was carrying the bags to be that focused on anything else, she would have thought that he would be struggling.

"So is she coming to our wedding?" Edge asked, he didn't really care but figured small talk with his soon to be bride would be alright.

"I doubt it," Lita replied as they stepped in the elevator, "Trish has been to enough weddings to last a lifetime, she's been to five of her father's weddings, three of her mother's weddings, and ten of her older brother's, lets just say that Trish kind of hates weddings."

"Well if you want at the barbeque, I can introduce you to a maid of honor and three brides mates." Edge offered, he could give Mickie a spot, his mother would also love to fill in.

"Barbeque, your richy rich family is having a barbeque?" Lita asked, she always thought rich families were those uncaring, judgmental, bad guys.

"Don't sound so surprised, just because we're rich doesn't mean we aren't a close family, we have one twice a year." Edge told her, there were going to be chips, multiple flavors.

"So is this barbeque where you're going to introduce me to your family?" Lita asked as they stepped out of the elevator and made their way out of the building.

"Yeah, they've been wanting to meet my fiancé so."

"So you told your family you were engaged when you weren't?" Lita asked, that was sleazy, to lie to his family like that.

"Here's the car." Edge stated before putting her bags in the back, he didn't want Lita to know that he actually had been engaged and as far as he was concerned she would never find out.

"I don't know why I didn't expect you had a driver." Lita said as she took a seat in the car.

"I didn't know why I didn't expect that you'd be a bitch." Edge responded as he sat next to Lita, "Take me and my lovely fiancé to our home Michael."

"Yes sir."

Edge rolled up the between the driver and them, "I hate that guy."

"Why?" Lita asked.

"Because he's annoying as hell."

"Alright, so tell me who were you with at the bar?" Lita asked.

"Oh them that was just Mickie and Randy." Edge answered, "Please don't ask me anymore questions though, we'll be home in a little bit."

"Fine." Lita agreed as she leaned back against the seat, "I can get used to this."

"Until the divorce."

"Right."

"Ah we're here." Edge stated as he got out of the car.

"Oh my god, Edge when you said million I knew you were rich but oh my god." Lita stated in awe of Edge's house or maybe it was mansion.

Edge snickered, poor people amused him, "Michael get Ms. Dumas' bags and bring them to my room."

"Your room?" Lita asked, knowing that if he thought he was going to sleep with her he would be sadly mistaken.

"I thought I told you to stop asking questions." Edge said, now he knew why married men lost their hair, their stupid women drove them crazy.

"Your room?" Lita repeated.

"Lita we need to make this believable and I know my parents have at least one spy in my house." Edge told her as if it as normal because for him, it was.

"I thought you said you were close with your family." Lita stated confused why his parents would spy on him, if they were 'close.'

"I am but they like reports on what I do, which is why I always went to Ma-um whoever I was with's house." Edge corrected himself, he couldn't believe he almost said her name.

"Of course they do, nice to know that I'll be living in a soap opera for a year."

"Don't say that, if my mother heard you dissing soap operas she'd come at you like you were meat and she was a tiger who hadn't ate for two weeks."

"Nice to know, but I wasn't dissing soap operas."

"Great it'll give you and my mom some bonding time."

"I never said that I was going to start watching soap operas with your mother, I have a job remember."

"Oh right, you'll have to quit that."

"What?" Lita asked.

"Again with the questions! Stop asking them."

"I'm sorry but um the job thing was not a part of this deal."

"Well it is now, if my parents find out that I'm letting my wife work they'll lecture me."

"What are you six, come on Edge man up."

"Lita you don't know anything about my life, I work at my family's company and I'm being trained to become the next CEO, the woman stay at home and do whatever girls do, you know pillow fight, watch tv, read." Edge listed off stuff that he thought women did.

"Edge whenever we get divorced I'm going to need a job." Lita told him, despite the millions of dollars she was receiving she kind of needed to pay off her loans, even though they weren't that bad, she'd have to use the rest of the money on her new apartment and her new Ferrari.

"Fine I'll see to it that Steph rehires you, again I remind you we had a very tasteful history." Edge reminded he smiling, that Stephanie used to be one slutty girl.

"Okay but if you go back on your promise I'll-"

"What divorce me?" Edge asked as he lead Lita inside his house, "As they would say in Spanish Mi casa su casa at least for the time being."

"You know I could live without the constant reminder that we're getting divorced." Lita stated, she hated that and could not live like that.

"Can you really blame me? Earlier today a woman called me a sexy beast, I don't need you falling in love with me Red." Edge told her, he wanted to be straight up with her, he wasn't going to fall in love with her and it would just be one hell of a complication if she loved him.

"I don't see that happening Blondie." Lita snarled, especially the way he had been treating her.

"What happened to little rich boy, I was starting to like it?" Edge asked as a smirk formed on his face.

"No questions Blondie, you said it yourself." Lita said as she copied Edge's smirk.

"Oh god are you going to be one of those nauseating fake couples?"

"Mickie what are you doing here?" Edge asked.

"I wanted to meet Lita." Mickie stated calmly, she didn't want to sound stalker crazy.

"So you broke into my house?" Edge asked, a little weirded out by it

"You're saying that like you're surprised." Mickie replied nonchalantly as she brushed off the small end table she was next to.

"Red this Mickie, Mickie this is Red, I'll be in my room, Mickie be a dear and after you're finished talking give Red a tour?"

"Alright." Mickie agreed as Edge walked upstairs.

"So I'm Lita."

"I heard, so Lita I'm going to make this short and sweet, if you end up hurting Edge I'll hurt you, okay?"

"Look Mickie this is all fake, I'm sure you and Randy both know that, Edge and I will be out of each others lives after the divorce."

"What happens when one of you falls in love?"

"We aren't going to, Edge doesn't really like me and I'm not too crazy about him either."

"Whatever you say Lita."

"Hey I'm serious."

"I'm sure you are, you want a martini?"

"It's two in the afternoon.

"Its five o'clock somewhere."

"Good enough for me." Lita said, "Will he mind that we're drinking his drinks?"

"No, Edge is really a nice guy, he gives Randy and I free alcohol all the time." Mickie said, she was trying to talk up Edge a little mostly because she was almost positive that Lita thought pretty low of him.

"So you and Randy?" Lita asked, she didn't really care but she needed one friend in the rich crowd and Mickie seemed nice enough.

"I don't really think its in my best interest to discuss my love life with a stranger." Mickie told her, she really didn't want anyone to know what was going on, not yet.

"Come on I'm going to need a friend around here, someone to show me the ropes and complain about Blondie if need be, you're one of the only two that know about the fakeness of this." Lita stated, or in other words she needed a friend and Mickie was supposedly close to Edge.

"Okay, well I haven't a girl friend in the group for a while so why the hell not?" Mickie asked before smiling.

"So Edge has had a girlfriend before." Lita said not knowing quite how she felt about that, Edge seemed more like the one night stand kind of guy.

"Oh sweetie, lets get you drink, I'll tell you about some of the weirdos I've been with."

* * *

Edge walked into his room only to jump when he saw Randy lying on his bed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Thanks a lot Edge." Randy said angrily, he knew it was all Edge's fault.

"You're welcome but what did I do?"

"You're getting married, now Mickie has it in her head that we should get married."

"Why would Mickie want you and I to get married?"

"Not you and me, me and Mickie! Everything was going fine then you propose to-what is her name again?"

"Lita."

"You propose to Lita and she starts giving me not so discrete clues that she wants to get married, she made me watch like six wedding movies last night." Randy continued, he didn't like those movies they bored him yet for some reason Mickie really liked them.

"Why didn't you bring this up at breakfast?" Edge asked, finding it strange since they had hung out earlier.

"Because Mickie was there, I can't talk about this when she's around she'll get start crying or something, seriously that girl's emotions are driving me crazy all of a sudden." Randy told him, she was mad, then she was fine, then she started crying, then she yelled, then she was sad, then she was fine.

"How old is Mickie?"

"Twenty seven, why?"

"She's almost thirty, for whatever reason woman and thirty equals marriage."

"Well I'm going to be thirty next April and you don't hear me whining about marriage."

"Randy did you not just hear me say women? Unless you've go something we need to talk about, if you are a girl you have a horrible rack."

"Okay dude for one not a girl, secondly what do you mean small rack, I got pecks any woman would stare at for hours."

"Conceited much?"

"Back on topic, what am I going to do Edge?"

"You can marry her."

"But marriage is stupid and if I marry her she'll want kids, do you hear this kids?!" Randy asked, he couldn't do either it would make him sleepy, he didn't want to be sleepy.

"I thought you liked kids." Edge said, he remembered Randy playing with Jeanie and Todd, one of Edge's nieces and nephews at the barbeque.

"Other peoples kids who go home, not the disgusting kind." Randy stated not believing Edge even thought the two were similar.

Edge snickered at Randy, he gave it two years or less and he'd have a kid, with his wife, "Okay."

**A/N Thoughts?**


	4. Cupcake

"Did Edge really used to date, like long term?" Lita asked, she was still very confused on the matter.

"I've known Edge since college and let me tell you something Lita, Edge actually had a few girlfriends back in the day, I could probably tell you some stories, if you're up for it." Mickie said, she was determined to judge Lita's character even though she had a good feeling about the red head, she needed to make sure.

"I'm up for anything, most of the time." Lita replied.

"Okay well Edge, Randy, and I used to hang out a lot, we still do, Randy was Edge's high school-I know that boys never really assign themselves best friends so I am going to use to term that they have told me over the years, they are bros from different hoes." Mickie stated hoping Lita wouldn't take it as she had years before.

"Well that's one way to put it." Lita responded, from what she gathered Edge and Randy had always been pretty close and when Mickie came along, she must have fit right in.

"For you to understand a bit better, I'm going to tell you how I met Edge first, okay?" Mickie asked.

"Alright."

"So it was probably about the second week of my freshman year in college when I met Edge, he was a junior, and there was this party so I decided what the hell, I'll go, and I get totally wasted thanks to a jerk who kept giving me beer, seriously I would finish one then he would put another in my hand, so Edge came over to us and brought me back to his dorm room where I slept it off."

"So the guy giving you beer, he was trying to sleep with you, right?" Lita asked, she was pretty sure she sounded like an idiot but she wasn't sure how else to reply to that.

"Yeah, I think he was trying for the she's so drunk that she won't remember what I look like or what happened." Mickie told her as she shook her head.

"What a tool, well nearly all college guys are tools." Lita said, that was why she didn't date college guys in college.

"I know."

"So did you ever find out who it was, make him pay?" Lita asked, she was in the mood for a good revenge story.

Mickie smirked, she did make him pay, "I still do, I made him watch six chick flicks with me last night."

"It was Ricky?" Lita asked in shock, it made her wonder why Mickie had ever started dating Ricky in the first place.

"Randy." Mickie corrected her.

"Oh, right, so if you guys have been going out since college-"

"Um no, we started going out two years ago, but I'll tell you that story later, now I'll tell you one about the man you are going to marry, its not a crazy hookup story but I think it will do." Mickie stated, it was more of the kind of story Edge himself would be embarrassed to tell.

"Great."

"So it was a couple weeks after we met-

_Flashback_

_Mickie sat on the couch in Randy and Edge's dorm room, while she watched Edge and Randy battle it out on some game from a PlayStation, when someone knocked on the door,_

_"Mickie get it so I can kick his a_ss!" _Randy commanded not taking his eyes off the screen._

_"He meant to say can you get the door please." Edge said as he resisted the urge to hit Randy, beating him was going to be so sweet._

_"Fine." Mickie said before giving a quick glare to both of them, she was starting to question why she hing out with them_

_"Have I ever mentioned that we __love you?" Edge asked smiling, it was nice to have a girl around it made him and Randy seem, well less gay._

_"Speak for yourself Romeo, the girl seriously cramps our style, last girl I tried to get with ended up talking to Mickie about nail polish." Randy said, he was still very mad about that incident, she was a ten! The only good thing about having Mickie around was that she was good to look at and she smelt good._

_"Shut up," Mickie told him before answering the door, "hi."_

_"Hey, I'm looking for Edge."_

_"Why?" Mickie asked as she examined the blond girl._

_"I'm Torrie, Edge and I go way back, we dated in high school but we broke up after graduation, um is he here or not, or are you his girlfriend?"_

_"Mickie who's at the," Edge looked at Torrie, "door, Torrie its been two years."_

_"Is she your girlfriend?"_

_"What's taking so long Edge-Torrie." Randy said in shock, the blond hadn't change that much if anything she had gotten even easier to look at/_

_"Hi Randy," Torrie turned back to Edge, "So?"_

_"No Mickie and I aren't dating she's actually Randy's girlfriend."_

_"I am?" Mickie asked, before Edge glared at her, "I am."_

_"Yeah we're dating." Randy stated awkwardly before putting an arm over Mickie._

_Torrie gave them a questioning look, "Prove it, kiss."_

_"Is that really necessary?" Mickie asked, sure Randy was hot no matter what he was doing or how bad he was annoying her but that really wouldn't help her to be even more attracted to him than she already was._

_"Why wouldn't you want to, unless you're with Edge?"_

_"Well-"_

_Randy cut Mickie off when he slammed his lips against hers for a few seconds before pulling away, "There."_

_"I'm sorry Randy, I should have just believed you and Edge," Torrie turned to Edge, "speaking of you, do you want to maybe grab some coffee?"_

_"I love you."_

_"What?" Torrie asked._

_"I mean sure, I loved you in high school, not anymore, unless you want me to love you, which in that case I do, love you, but um only if you want me to."_

_End Flashback_

"Edge seriously had some bad flirting skills." Lita stated, it kind of reminded her of her friend Jeff from college, of course that friendship would later fall out after some very bad experiences between her and his brother.

"Can you blame me it was college?" Edge asked somewhat angry that Mickie had chosen that story out of all the ones she had.

"What are you doing here?" Lita asked, she thought he was waiting for her somewhere else.

"Its his house." Randy stated as he tried to pick up a vibe on Lita.

"Thank you Randy, but I have this covered, you were taking a while so I came down here, why did you tell that story?"

"What's wrong with that story?" Mickie asked.

Edge rolled his eyes, "You know what's wrong with that story, I dated Torrie for two years after that, then she left to be with my arch enemy."

"Michael?" Lita asked, that was the only person that she knew Edge didn't like.

"No! John Cena." Edge exclaimed, losing a woman to Michael would have just been down right humiliating, he would never be able to go to the country club again.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you actually had that long of a relationship before." Lita said as she felt a feeling she didn't like.

"If you think that's long-"

"Mickie Randy can I talk to you, alone?" Edge asked, he couldn't believe he had waited this long to tell them.

"Sure." Mickie agreed before the three walked out of the room, "What's so important?"

"I do not want Lita knowing about Maria." Edge stated, there was some things that he couldn't tell Lita and that was a huge no in bold capital letters.

"Why, she was huge part of your life?" Mickie asked not getting why Edge wouldn't want to tell Lita.

"I don't need anyone else feeling sorry for me, not to mention she could back out because of it."

"He's right Mickie, Lita can't know about her and it isn't any of our business to tell her, now lets get some drinks."

"Fine I guess I could have a water."

"A water, I'll get you a scotch on the rocks."

"No I don't want a scotch I want water." Mickie said, she couldn't let anyone know not yet.

Edge examined his friends, Mickie looked desperate, Randy looked confused, that could only mean one thing, "Mickie is there something you want to tell us?"

"Not really, I don't see the problem with me not wanting to drink, you know its possible just to not want one." with that Mickie went back into the room with Lita.

"What is going on with her, I mean I'm not the only one realizing she's acting different, right?" Randy asked, he couldn't put his finger on it but she seemed different, she seemed scared?

"Randy I think I know what's wrong with Mickie." Edge stated in all seriousness, all signs pointed to it.

"What?" Randy asked, if Edge really knew then maybe he could help Mickie.

"She's an alcoholic."

"That's ridiculous." Randy replied, "I'm her boyfriend I would know if she was an alcoholic."

"Would you?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you-"

"Edge I will not hesitate to punch you."

"I will not hesitate to kick you off my property."

Randy laughed before he and Edge fist bumped, "I have to find out what's going on soon though."

"Try not to kill yourself doing it."

Randy rolled his eyes as he smirked at Edge he was about to reply until his phone rang, he stuck up a finger before answering his phone.

* * *

"It looks like my fiancé was annoying you." Lita stated as she looked at the annoyance on Mickie's face.

"No it was my boyfriend, he thinks that that he can decide rather or not I drink alcohol." Mickie said as she felt like punching something.

"I'm sorry but I need to know this before I can dish out my amazing advice, did you want to drink or not?" Lita asked, she didn't feel like giving a possible alcoholic the advice to 'just drink' not again.

"Not." Mickie responded.

"Why, as far as I know there are two logical reasons for not drinking." Lita told her, it was exactly what her mom told her on her twenty first birthday.

"Really?"

"Alcoholics, which I'm pretty sure you aren't due to Randy actually wanting you to drink or-are you pregnant?"

"Did it ever occur to anyone that I just might not feel up to drinking?" Mickie asked out of pure annoyance, not wanting to drink didn't automatically make her pregnant.

"Do you?" Lita asked, she was getting the feeling that she was bugging Mickie.

"Yes, my sister has had some problems with alcohol so I agreed to stop drinking it too." Mickie stated as she crossed her arms.

"Okay, so um you got anymore stories about Edge?" Lita asked desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Plenty, but before I tell you, you have to tell me one." Mickie demanded, she wanted to find out more about Edge's future wife.

"I don't know any stories about Edge." Lita said hoping she didn't really want to hear any stories about her.

"Not about Edge about-"

"Mickie we got to go." Randy interrupted her as he grabbed his jacket off the bar, "I just got a call."

"Well if its okay with you I'd rather stay and get to know Lita." Mickie replied not taking her eyes off Lita, she had the feeling that she was hiding something.

"Mickie this is important." Randy told her hoping that she would get the point.

"Randy-"

"Cupcake."

"Did he just call her cupcake?" Edge asked in disgust.

Mickie's eyes widened, "What?"

"In the flesh."

"We have to go." Mickie stated before turning to Lita, "This is not over."

* * *

"Are your friends always that weird?" Lita asked as she helped herself to the bar, she really could get used to living the good life.

"Pretty much, but you'll get used to it." Edge stated, all he needed was a sex tape then the three of them would have their own reality show.

"So um Torrie, you guys dated for a while." Lita found herself saying, she didn't know why but it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Jealous?" Edge asked with a growing smirk, he was thinking that she was beginning to warm up to him or hoped she was because he was warming up to her.

"No why the hell would I be jealous?" Lita asked, she didn't intend for it to come out as rudely as she heard it but decided it was for the best.

"Because she was with all of this." Edge said as he motioned his hands around his body.

Lita laughed as she copied his motion, "Yeah like I want to be with all of that."

"We'll see if you're still saying that in a year." Edge replied, he knew he couldn't go that long without sex and if he had some kind of mistress there was always the chance it would come back to bit him in the ass.

"I will be." Lita said, she had too much respect for herself.

Edge smirked at her, "Sure you will sweetheart."

"Am I missing something or do you actually want me to fall for you?" Lita asked curiously.

"Is it working?" Edge asked not really noticing that he was beginning to care.

"Hell no."

Edge felt a small wave of disappointment go through him, he loved it when girls fell for him, "I don't want you to fall for me, truth be told I never want to have another serious relationship ever again."

"Why?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"Well I'm going to be your wife soon so it will be my business."

"You ever hear the phrase marriage is just a piece of paper, well that's what it is to me now, its only a piece of paper nothing deeper."

* * *

"Randy are you sure this was a good idea?" Mickie asked as she sat down in their usual booth at the bar.

"Yep." Randy replied before turning his eyes to the woman who had just walked in and sat down, "Look what the wind blew in."

"It seems to me like you haven't lost your sense of humor," the woman stated as she examined Randy and Mickie, "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"Don't make us regret it." Mickie said as she leaned back against the booth.

"No need to be hostile, we used to be friends."

"Used to be being the keywords." Mickie replied as she glared at the woman in front of her.

"Ouch, that cuts me deeply Mickie but you need to hear me out, both of you."

"We don't need to do anything, we could very easily walk out that door right now." Randy told her, he always knew she had a dark side, but he never thought he would see it.

"But you aren't going to."

"Actually I think we are, come on Mickie lets go." Randy commanded, he thought he might be able to have a conversation with her but she was already too far gone from who she used to be.

"You were right when you said he treats you like dog sometimes Mickie, you totally seem like his bitch."

Randy turned to Mickie, "What is she talking about?"

"Don't act all high and mighty Randy you were the one always telling Edge you never want to get married or have kids, have you told Mickie that?"

"What?" Mickie asked.

"You know what it seems like you both have a lot to talk about so I'll be in touch."

"You know what keep telling us this Maria we aren't going to let Edge get back together with you."

"We'll see about that."

**A/N Thoughts? Do you think that Edge and Lita will actually fall for each other? What do you think Maria will do to get back Edge? Do you think something is wrong with Mickie?**


	5. Dancing

Lita woke up in her bed, at first she was a bit confused before she remembered that she had moved in with Edge, so far she had liked living in that house, but when she was alone it kind of creeped her out, not that she would ever admit it out loud, but she decided that she was going to find Edge, so Lita got out of her bed and began walking until she saw an open door with Edge only in a towel, for a minute she was unable to take her eyes off of Edge's abs, but she was knocked out of her trance when music began playing and Edge began singing along,

_"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts!"_

Lita silently laughed as she watched her fiancé dance, she had never thought that he was the dancing type,

_"And I'm too sexy for Milan, __Too sexy for Milan, __New York, and Japan_  
_ I'm too sexy for your party_  
_ Too sexy for your party_  
_ No way I'm disco dancing"_

Lita almost burst out laughing once Edge started doing moves that really should have been left in the seventies,

_"I'm a model, you know what I mean_  
_ And I do my little turn on the catwalk_  
_ Yeah, on the catwalk_  
_ On the catwalk, yeah_  
_ I do my little turn on the catwalk"_

Unable to not say anything any longer Lita shook her head, "I bet you do."

Edge quickly spun around to see Lita, he was really hoping his face didn't show his embarrassment, but decided he was taking her with him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up against him, "_I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car, too sexy by far." _Edge stopped singing once he noticed Lita laughing, "You have the best laugh I've ever heard."

"Random much?" Lita asked, she could feel her heart pounding as she stood so close to Edge, she was pretty much being held by a man in a towel and she hated that she didn't hate it.

"You're right I'm sorry." Edge said as he kept his arms wrapped around Lita, he didn't even realize what he was doing but it made him feel good, "Do you want so breakfast?"

"I need to take a shower." Lita replied, it was more of a desperate attempt to get away from Edge until he was dressed, it would make it easier to not like him.

"Do you want me to come?" Edge asked, he decided that he would ask because he had nothing to lose.

Lita pulled herself away from Edge, "You are such a pervert."

"This coming from the woman who just took off my towel?" Edge asked with a smirk.

"What?" Lita asked, before her eyes widening Edge was on full display.

"Well what are you waiting for its only fair that you strip down too." Edge stated as he crossed his arms, what's fair is fair.

"Um no." Lita responded, she wasn't going to get naked because some guy asked her to.

"Well then pick up my towel." Edge demanded, he didn't want to bend down and pick it up, he didn't drop it.

"What?" Lita asked.

"I feel offended, you're hungry eyes have been looking me up and down."

"You're annoying." Lita said before bending down to pick up the towel.

"Hey guys, Michael said I could go ahead and come u-I am so sorry!"

Lita quickly tuned around to see a blond girl that she had never seen before, "This isn't what it looks like."

"Michelle what are you doing here?" Edge asked horrified as he grabbed the towel from Lita, "I thought you were still in Florida."

"I came back once I heard my older brother was engaged, I thought I'd surprise you and I was coming back for the barbeque anyway."

"Oh my god, you're Edge's sister?" Lita asked, that made her even more embarrassed, she was going to have to deal with her for as long as she was married to Edge.

"Yeah, I'm Michelle, Michelle Calaway." Michelle said as she shielded her eyes, "I'll just see you guys later."

"Well that was-"

"Mortifying, I didn't want to meet your sister like this, I didn't even know you had a sister."

"Well yeah she's probably your age, how old are you?" Edge asked.

"Twenty eight." Lita replied before rolling her eyes, "When I meet your family we're going to have to get out story straight, alright?"

"Yeah whatever."

Lita shook her head before slamming the door on her way out,

"Lita are you okay?"

"Mickie you scared the hell out of me!" Lita shouted, "Do people always come in like this to Edge's house?"

"Pretty much, he isn't that private of a guy." Mickie stated, the night before she had mostly been trying to grill Lita, but today she needed her help, "Lita I know we don't know each other that well but can you me a favor?"

"I guess." Lita replied, as long as it wasn't something incredibly stupid.

"You can keep a secret right?" Mickie asked, even though she didn't have that much of a choice.

"Yeah, Mickie what's going on?" Lita asked.

"I'll tell you when we get in my car, come on." Mickie commanded as she led Lita to her car.

* * *

"Michelle!" Edge shouted as he entered his parent's home, he needed to make sure that Michelle didn't tell their parents.

"Older brother nice to see you found some clothes." Michelle said with a smirk.

"What do you want Michelle?" Edge asked knowingly as he crossed his arms.

"Why older brother whatever do you mean?" Michelle asked innocentally.

"Don't play that game with me." Edge stated, he hated when Michelle did the innocent act.

"Don't play that game with me." Michelle mocked him.

Edge rolled his eyes, he had suddenly entered a time machine and had been transported back to eleven years ago, "Stop it, I hate it when you do that."

"Stop it I hate it when you do that."

"Michelle stop acting like a child." Edge commanded as he looked down at his younger sister.

"Michelle stop acting like a child."

"This isn't funny."

"This isn't funny."

Edge glared at his sister, "You asked for it, mom!"

"Adam I heard you calling?" Edge's mother Rachel asked.

"Michelle is copying me!" Edge told her as he waited for his mother to rip into Michelle.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Doesn't matter how old you two get and you still act like your little kids, Michelle be nice to your brother."

"Fine, I just miss Mark so much, we haven't been apart this long since we've been married."

Edge resisted the urge to roll his eyes, that was such a Michelle move, "Oh whatever."

"Adam show some compassion."

"But mom."

"Don't you question me boy."

"Yes ma'am." Edge responded lowly as he glared at his sister.

Michelle smiled at him, "Glad you see it my way Edge."

Edge rolled his eyes, "Sure."

* * *

"Okay so Mickie, what's up?" Lita asked.

"Well right now you are the closest thing I have to a girl friend so I need you to come to an appointment with me."

"Okay but um why can't you take-I want to say Randy?" Lita asked, she didn't know what it was but she could not remember his name.

"I don't want him to know yet, I'm not even sure." Mickie said, she even hated talking about it but she had to tell someone and Lita was her safest bet.

"Sure of what?" Lita asked, "Mickie are you pregnant?"

Mickie looked down trying to avoid Lita's eyes, "I never meant for it to happen."

"Well you don't know for sure yet, right?" Lita asked.

"I'm pretty sure, all I have to do is get the confirmation today."

"Can't they just call you?"

"They can, but since my Aunt Ivory I told her I'd save her the trouble and that way we can talk."

"So are you going to tell Randy?" Lita asked, she was trying her best to be supportive but honestly thought she wasn't doing too good of a job.

"Hell no, if I am really pregnant," Mickie looked down at her stomach, "I have to get rid of it."

"If that's what you want."

"No it wouldn't be," Mickie said as tears came to her eyes, "I've always wanted kids but Randy doesn't."

Lita looked at Mickie wanting to help but she was holding out due to how awkward it would be, they only had officially met last night, "Well all in all Mickie it doesn't matter what he wants, it's your body and if you want to have a baby, then have the baby."

"But I want him and he doesn't want to be a dad."

"I do not want to overstep my boundaries but this isn't about Randy, this about what you may or may not have growing inside you."

"But-"

"No buts, all you have to do for right now is drive, if you're pregnant you're pregnant but until you know for sure you can't worry about it."

"Okay, but its kind of hard not to think about."

"I know."

* * *

Edge grumbled as he walked away from his sister and mother, all his sweet, little, adorable, sister had to do was bat her eyes and gush about her husband to be in their parents good graces, it wasn't fair, but that was life,

"Hey Edge, has Mickie been by here today?" Randy asked, he had woken up to find her gone and she wasn't answering her phone either.

"Yeah she and Lita went somewhere." Edge replied remembering hearing the two talking.

"Mickie went somewhere with a stranger." Randy stated, he couldn't believe she would do that.

"She's not a stranger, she's my fiancé." Edge found himself somewhat defending Lita.

"When's her birthday?" Randy challenged him.

"April 14th." Edge found himself guessing, he knew he probably should have figured that out before.

"I'll have to ask her that later, man I just have no idea what's going on with me, Mickie has been acting different and it has me constantly thinking about it."

"That's because you love her Randy."

"So you felt that way with Maria?"

"Yes."

"And Torrie?"

"Yes but-"

"So you felt that way about two bitches who later dumped you?" Randy asked, he had to have been destined to fall in the same thing as Edge.

"Yes but you know there is a lot of differences between you and I." Edge said hoping that would make Randy feel better.

"Yeah, I'm hotter."

Edge rolled his eyes, even when Randy was worried he was still Randy, "You want to go watch the game?"

"I guess."

* * *

Lita sat in a chair in Mickie's room as they waited for the results, she watched as Mickie seemed to be trying to calm herself, but before she could say anything the doctor walked back in,

"Mickie I've got your results."

"And?" Mickie asked desperately wanting to hear that she was not pregnant.

"You're pregnant."

"How soon can I get rid of it?" Mickie asked despite everything in her body telling her to keep the baby.

"Can I talk to Mickie for a minute?" Lita asked seeing that Mickie looked really upset/

"Of course."

"You know you don't want to do this." Lita stated.

"I know but Randy is going to freak out and I don't want to lose him." Mickie replied, Randy was the most important thing in her life, she could never lose him.

"Well how do you think he would feel if he finds out and you never told him?" Lita asked hoping that would convince her to at least tell Randy.

"He would be furious, I don't know what to do Lita, I'm in a lose-lose situation."

"You need to tell him, he could surprise you."

"Or he could react the same way I think he will."

"You never know unless you try."

"Can I come back in now?"

"Of course."

"So I've looked through some things and we can book you an appointment-"

"I don't want to get rid of it." Mickie looked at Lita, "I'm going to keep it."

"Okay then lets talk about this."

* * *

"So where have you been all day?" Edge asked as Lita stepped back in their home.

"Mickie and I spent the day together." Lita replied as she went and sat next to Edge.

"Good to see you two are getting along." Edge stated, he would much rather them get along than hate each other.

"Yeah well what did you do?" Lita asked finding herself actually caring.

"I spent the day trying to calm down Randy's ass, he's worried about Mickie."

"He is, why?"

"She's been acting different lately, do you know what's going on with her?" Edge asked thinking that maybe Lita knew something.

"How would I know?" Lita asked, she didn't want to lie to Edge but she had promised not to say anything.

"You avoided the question." Edge stated.

"What?"

"People avoid questions when they don't want to lie, so what's going on?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell."

"That means nothing to me."

"You are such an ass."

"Well I'm waiting."

"You can't tell Randy."

"I won't."

"Mickie is scared to death of him of right now."

"Why?"

"It isn't like she meant for it to happen, or like she wants to not drink."

"I knew it, she's become an alcoholic."

"No idiot she's pregnant."

"She's what?" Edge asked in shock, he couldn't believe it, there was no way that Mickie was pregnant.

"I think you heard me." Lita responded as she sensed the disbelief in Edge's voice.

"Randy is going to freak out." Edge stated, he really wanted to be there when Randy found out though, it was going to be a death battle.

"That's what Mickie has been telling me." Lita replied, not getting what the big deal was.

"Well do you know what she's going to do?" Edge asked, he couldn't picture Randy as a dad no matter how hard he tried.

"She wants to keep it."

"Oh." Edge said before remembering something he and Randy had talked about earlier, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Smartass."

"What?"

"I think you just heard me didn't you Red?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "What's the question dumbass?"

"When's your birthday?"

"Why?"

"I'm just curious."

"April 14th."

Edge looked at the ground before smiling, he didn't know how he knew that but, he liked that he did.

**A/N Thoughts?**

_**I do not own any lyrics that have been used in this chapter**_


	6. The Barbecue

Edge chuckled as he looked at the sleeping red head in front of him, today was the day that Lita would meet the rest of his family at his family's barbeque and all he had to do was make it look like Lita was really his fiancé, putting up the act in front of his family wouldn't be so hard, after all he and Lita kind of got along, "Sleeping beauty get your ass out of bed!"

Lita opened her eyes before groaning she really hadn't got that much sleep and she didn't want him bothering her, "Leave me alone."

"I can't do that Red, you see we have to be at the barbeque at one, its nine fifteen." Edge said as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah exactly it's nine fifteen." Lita muttered as she shoved her face into her pillow.

"Red I don't think you understand this, we need to get ready and walk all the way over to my parents' house." Edge replied as he thought about using water to get her up.

"You're parents live like five seconds away and it won't take four hours to get ready." Lita stated as she started waking up.

"We have to arrive at twelve thirty exactly, you will be picked apart by my family, posing in numerous photos, and you have to be nice."

"So?"

"So get up."

"I hate you."

"Okay just don't say that in front of the family."

"You are such-"

"An amazing guy, I know."

"I really hate you right now."

"Love you too Red now get your lazy ass out of bed."

"If I had the energy I would kill you right now."

"I'm sure you would Red."

"You're annoying."

"You're rude."

Lita rolled her eyes before climbing out of her bed, "So what exactly am I going to do until this barbeque starts?"

"Well you could always talk to me." Edge replied with a cocky smile, he needed to get to know Lita.

"Is there a second choice?" Lita asked, she didn't know if it was because she had just woken up or not but she was finding him extremely annoying.

"If you're going to be my wife don't you think you should actually know stuff about me?" Edge asked hoping that would get her to talk to him.

"Do I have to?" Lita asked, they were only going to be married for a year, she didn't need to get attached to him.

"No, but I think I'm awesome." Edge stated, everybody thought he was awesome.

"Sure you do." Lita responded sarcastically.

"You know you're really sarcastic." Edge stated, normally he didn't like sarcasm but something was different about it when it was her, it was hot.

"Really I hadn't noticed." Lita said before rolling her eyes, Edge was really different than what she thought, it would be easier to hate him if he wasn't so nice.

"Red." Edge replied in a fake warning tone.

"Edge." Lita copied the man in the same tone.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Edge asked not wanting to accidentally get in a fight with her.

"That depends, what do you got?" Lita asked curiously.

Edge thought a minute, he really didn't want to watch a chic flick,"A lot of classics, The Breakfast Club is my favorite though."

"Seriously?" Lita asked not believing it, her last boyfriend hated it, with a passion.

"Yeah." Edge answered, starting to wonder if he should have just left it at classics.

"That's my favorite movie too." Lita replied.

"Never say we don't have anything in common Red."

* * *

"So do you think it's time we talked about how you've been acting lately?" Randy asked finally deciding to ask her about it after days of wondering.

"What are you talking about?" Mickie asked, she really didn't want him to know, not yet.

"You've been acting strange, making phone calls in secret, you went to the hospital yesterday." Randy replied thinking of all the reasons he was suspicious of her.

"How did you know about that?" Mickie asked, knowing for a fact that she hadn't told Randy about it.

"You're Aunt Ivory called, you left your bracelet there." Randy responded as he crossed his arms.

"Damn it," Mickie sighed, "look I'm not feeling that well so can we just talk about this later?"

"Is that why you were at the hospital, are you sick?" Randy asked concern growing in his voice.

"No I'm not sick I just-" Mickie rushed to a trashcan as she felt a wave of nausea.

Randy rolled his eyes before grabbing Mickie's hair out of her face, "You really seem fine to me."

Mickie wiped her mouth before looking at Randy, "I'm not sick."

"You just threw up." Randy stated, he didn't get why she wouldn't let him help her.

"Yeah but I'm not sick."

"Then why did you throw up?"

"Because I'm-forget it."

"No, what's going on?"

"It's your fault."

"What?"

"You did this to me."

"Mickie you're confusing me."

"If you would have been more careful we wouldn't be in this situation."

"What did I do?"

"You got me pregnant Randy."

* * *

Lita laughed as Edge stuck his fist up in the air at the end of the movie, "I can't believe you just did that!"

"What?" Edge asked as he took his fist down, it was a tradition that he did that.

"You ruined the movie." Lita said before laughing, she would never be able to get that image out of her mind.

"I ruined the movie?" Edge asked, "Strong words for someone who was talking through the entire thing."

"I was not!" Lita exclaimed, she may have said a few words but she didn't really talk.

"'Edge don't mess with the bull or you'll get the horns, hahaha.'" Edge mocked in a high voice.

"I don't sound like that!"Lita protested before playfully hitting him.

"Ever listened to your voice on tape?" Edge asked jokingly.

"Yes I have."

"Oh I'm sorry you had to hear that."

Lita playfully punched Edge, "Shut up ass."

"Whatever you say Red."

"Good I don't need to hear your voice right now." Lita said.

"What do you mean I was a member of the all male a cappella team in high school?" Edge asked about to show her his singing chops.

"Oh I had no idea you were gay, you know gay marriage is legal in some states if you want to mar-"

"I'm not gay!" Edge exclaimed, "I hate that stereotype."

"Sorry." Lita replied, adding a mental note not to make that joke again.

"And if I was gay would I have dated girls for years?"Edge asked before mentally smacking himself.

"Girls, so there was more than Torrie?" Lita asked as she felt increasingly uncomfortable.

"No I accidentally put on the s."

"Oh."

"Well what about you, have you dated any guys long term?" Edge asked trying his best not to make it sound awkward.

"I dated a guy named Matt for a bit, then a guy named John for a few months in college, he dumped me to get with this blond girl."

"Wait John Cena?"

"Yeah."

"You dated my mortal enemy!"

"Your mortal enemy?"

"Yeah he stole my girlfriend!"

Lita laughed, "You really are passionate about that, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"You're what?" Randy asked in shock.

"I'm sorry, I know that you don't want kids and I know I should of told you when I first found out but I was scared."

"You were scared?" Randy asked, "Mickie no matter what I don't want you to ever be scared to tell me anything."

"So your not mad?"

"No, why would I be mad?"

"Because you don't want kids."

"Yeah but-" Randy stopped, he knew that Mickie wanted kids and a few days ago he had told Edge how much he didn't want kids not knowing that his girlfriend was pregnant and knowing his girlfriend she wouldn't want to get an abortion, "I need to think." Randy stated as he went towards the door.

"Wait Randy are you coming back?"

Randy stopped, he wasn't sure what he was going to do or where he was going to go but he needed some time to think, he didn't want to say anything that he would regret, "I don't know."

"Can we talk first?" Mickie asked as she felt her heart pounding.

"Let me think Mickie."

"Then think here," Mickie passed Randy, "don't worry I'm not coming back."

Randy sighed as he watched Mickie walk out the door, it didn't matter if he liked it or not, he was going to be father and the woman carrying his child was gone.

* * *

"Edge my main home slice!" Edge's cousin Chris called, "And this lovely piece of red must be your fiancé."

"Yes she is, Chris this is Lita, Red this is my cousin Chris."

"Well just so you know I have just as much money as him." Chris said with a smirk, "And I'm a hell of a lot better looking."

"Is that so?" Lita asked, "You get some girl to marry you so you could get your full inheritance?"

"Don't ask him that." Edge commanded, before sending Chris an apologetic look.

"My wife actually died a few years back, we were together five years." Chris responded.

"Oh my god I'm sorry." Lita stated feeling like a complete and total bitch.

"Don't be Stephanie is in a better place now."

"Stephanie?" Lita asked thinking of the ironic thing that her ex boss was named Stephanie.

"Yeah her name was Stephanie McMahon."

"Stephanie McMahon is still alive." Lita stated before wanting to put duck tape over her mouth once she saw Chris' face.

"I know but she's dead to me." Chris responded before walking away.

"I am such a bitch." Lita said as she felt horrible.

"Yeah you kind of are." Edge replied refusing to argue on that subject.

"Why did they get divorced?" Lit asked curiously.

"Chris had some problems a few years ago and instead of sticking with him Stephanie cheated on him."

"Oh, what kind of problems?"

"Red."

"Come on tell me."

"He got in a car accident and got addicted to his pain killers, Stephanie owes me one or a thousand for not going to the press with why they got divorced."

"What a bitch."

"I know."

"Adam!" Rachel exclaimed before hugging her son, "You must be Adam's fiancé."

"Yes, I'm Lita Dumas." Lita introduced herself.

"Well I'm Adam's mother."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Copeland." Lita replied forcing a smile at the woman.

"Rachel."

"Okay it's nice to meet you Rachel." Lita corrected herself as she replaced her fake smile with a real one, Edge's mom was nicer than she would have thought.

"Adam Lita I would love to chat but your Aunt and I need a word."

"Alright talk to you later mom."

"Certainly, Lita you and I have to get together and watch the stories one day."

"She would love that, she's always been a huge fan of Victor and Nikki." Edge stated before Lita had the chance to respond, knowing his mother she would love that.

"Ah, me as well, well until later."

"Who the hell are Victor and Nikki and how do you know anything about soap operas, I thought those were just for old people with no lives." Lita stated.

"Most people spent their childhood summers outside, but my sister and I always had to watch them with my mom."

"Well I guess that doesn't sound that bad."

"Lita Michelle and I had to watch eight soap operas a day most of which were an hour."

"Oh."

"You can laugh Red."

Lita laughed before smiling at Edge, "I'm actually kind of having fun."

"At the barbecue or with me?"

Lita slowly smiled, "Both."

* * *

Mickie couldn't think straight when she first began driving, she wasn't sure why she was going there but she had been her friend in the past so she was hoping that it wouldn't be a huge mistake, she took a breath before knocking on the door,

"Mickie."

"I'm sorry for coming here maybe I should just-"

"Come in."

"Thanks Randy and I got in this huge fight and I don't know where else to go." Mickie stated before wiping some stray tears from her eyes.

"Honey you know that you can always come to me with anything."

"Thanks Maria."

"It's no problem, tell me why did you guys get in a fight?" Maria asked as she showed genuine concern for her friend.

"Well remember a few days ago when you told me Randy never wanted kids?" Mickie asked figuring that she would start from there.

"That caused a fight, I'm so sorry I was angry and-"

"It's fine it was true, but sometimes you don't always get what you want." Mickie finished before looking at the ground.

"You're pregnant?" Maria asked in shock.

"I am." Mickie confirmed, but that was the first time she had actually embraced it though.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, I wish Randy felt the same way."

"He freaked on you, just give me the order and I will kick his sorry ass back to where it came from." Maria sai

"He didn't really, he was more shocked than anything, he kept saying he needed to think but I'm pretty sure that was code for I'm leaving and never coming back."

"So he never really said anything about it?"

"No not really but I know him."

"I know you do but he loves you."

"Well maybe it will be better if I have the baby without him I mean can you imagine me telling him or her the way I met their father?"

Maria laughed thinking it would make Mickie feel better, "I'm guessing it would be along the lines of, 'well um he kept giving me alcohol to try and get me to not remember hooking up with him.'"

"It isn't the best love story."

"Look maybe Randy will come to his senses and realize that without you he isn't worth a thing."

* * *

Randy sat down on his couch as he thought about the events that had transpired between him and his girlfriend, he had never been that unsure of what to do. Kids had never been apart of his plan, sure he liked kids, but when people had their own kids they were always tired and cranky, they always had to put another person first. They couldn't stay out at bars all night, go to stupid plays where they couldn't even see the stupidity because their kid was in it. That was a difference between him and Mickie, she wanted to do that and he was entirely unsure.

_"So you're the guy who tried to get me drunk last night?" Mickie asked as she spun around to face Randy._

_"Actually I did get you drunk." Randy corrected her with a smirk._

_"Whatever, does taking advantage of drunk girls make you feel like a man?" Mickie asked, she really didn't like Randy he seemed nice the night before but now he seemed like a grade A jackass._

_"Yeah it does." Randy responded honestly, he figured honesty was always the best policy. _

_"You know all that means is that you're scared." Mickie stated._

_Randy snickered, what did that girl know,"You a psychology major?"_

_"My dad is a psychologist."_

_"Then that explains why you're so messed up."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You're aloud to judge me but I'm not aloud to judge you?"_

_"You tried to get me to sleep with you."_

_"Look at me I'm hot, would you have really __regretted it in the morning?" Randy asked as he gestured to himself._

_"Yes because you're insecure." Mickie answered, she didn't like insecure men, in her mind they were weak, cowardly._

_"Showing me your enter psychologist?" Randy asked as he rolled his eyes at the girl._

_"Your parents are divorced." Mickie stated._

_Randy straightened up, "How did you know that?"_

_"You lived with your dad, he constantly went through women, making you think there was nothing wrong with it, because of that your parents got into a custody battle and your mom ended up getting full custody, your mom managed to somewhat teach you how to treat women but it was too late because you learned it your father's way, then the first time you slept with someone she left you causing you never to want to feel the pain again so you adopted your dad's way of life."_

_"This is starting to get creepy, do you stalk me or something?"_

_"No your roommate filled me in on some of it, I got the rest myself."_

_"Oh."_

_"For the record I do think you can change."_

_"I don't want to change."_

_"Keep telling yourself that."_

Randy smiled as he remembered the moment, he had changed and if there was any woman who he wanted to have a kid with it would be Mickie.

* * *

"Everyone gather around!" Rachel called as she tapped a spoon against her glass, "First of all everyone we are sorry that Richard couldn't make it, he is on an overseas business trip with Bob and they are currently working on branching out the business to France." Rachel paused while people slowly applauded, "Also I think we all would agree that we need to wish a congratulations to Adam and his lovely fiancé Lita," Rachel paused again for applause, "Now do you two have a date set?"

Edge looked at Lita who shrugged, "July 12th."

"Oh I see," Rachel looked at Lita's stomach before smiling, "Regardless I cannot wait to see my only son marry the woman he loves."

"Well it won't be that long." Edge once again responded, he was hoping that the date was convenient to Lita, but he was also beginning to feel a bit guilty about lying to pretty much everyone

"Lay one on her Edge!"

"No we don't really like public displays of affection." Lita said, she wasn't in a hurry to kiss Edge, she didn't want to kiss him at all actually.

"Come on dear its only one kiss." Rachel egged the two on.

"If you put your tongue in my mouth we will have a problem." Lita whispered before Edge kissed her.

"How was that Red?" Edge asked confidentially, he was surprised that he had done it so effortlessly and that it felt kind of natural.

"It wasn't horrible." Lita replied knowing that if she told him it was great it would just build his ego.

"Is that code for it was awesome?" Edge asked.

"No it's code for shut up." Lita replied.

**A/N Thoughts?**


	7. Gossip and Step Mothers

Edge looked over at Lita as he sat at his desk doing some paperwork, she was flipping through the television channels, he could tell she was bored and that she had been bored for several days. He had actually started to get worried about her a few days back when she had finally gave in and watched daytime television but he started to get really worried when he heard her talking back to the television, so he decided to try and help the best way he knew how. Edge smiled when he heard the door bell ring, "Red can you get that?"

Lita sighed before getting off the couch and making her way towards the door, she hadn't been this bored since her temporarily being fired stint of 2009 when she had not so accidentally slapped Stephanie.

"Well finally, don't you have maids or whatever to answer your doors quickly?"

"Trish?" Lita asked in shock, she hadn't saw her since Edge had showed up and made her go live with him.

"That's my name don't wear it out." Trish stated as she lied her jacket on a coat rack, she really loved luxury even if she wasn't the one living in it.

"What are you doing here?" Lita asked, although she was happy to see Trish she was wondering how she got the address.

"I'm sorry do you want me to leave?" Trish asked sarcastically as she took a look around.

"No it's just that-"

"Then stop rambling and invite me in before I get bored and leave." Trish interrupted.

"Where are my manners?" Lita asked with sarcasm dripping through her voice.

"I don't know I've been asking that question for years."

"Trish please come in and stop being a complete-"

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your humble home," Trish interrupted as she stepped inside the house, "Who would have thought Little Red temper would marry Richy Rich."

"Nice to see you too Trish."

"Isn't it?" Trish asked with a smile, "Now is it just me or should we totally get some cocktails?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Good, so you've pretty much been living it up without me huh?"

"The last time I saw you, you were mad so I decided to let you cool down."

"Oh well if you would have told me Edge was rich then we certainly wouldn't have a problem you little gold digger."

Lita rolled her eyes at least Trish hadn't changed, "Okay."

"So you have any new rich friends to drink with now?" Trish asked, she seriously would fight someone for the right to be Lita's best friend.

"No, pretty much the only friend I've made can't drink." Lita said as she thought of Mickie, she hadn't heard from her in a while.

"Underage?"

"No."

"Alcoholic?"

"No she's pregnant."

"Oh my god that's the worst one, she's going to have to deal with a kid."

"You know some people actually like children Trish."

"Well if you grow up babysitting them, for free I might add, then you kind of don't like them as much."

"I know you've told me horror stories."

* * *

Randy tried to focus on doing his job as he sat in his office but his mind was racing, he hadn't seen Mickie in five days. For as long as he had knew her he had never been apart from her that long. He had called everyone he knew that she knew and unintentionally told her parents that she was pregnant, but nobody had seen her or at least that's what they claimed.

"Mr. Orton, there is a woman here to see you."

"Send her in." Randy replied, he already knew it wasn't Mickie because Mickie always came straight in.

"Hey you little bastard." Maria said with a smile as she strutted into his office the way only she could.

"Maria what do I the pleasure to?" Randy asked with sarcasm flowing through his voice.

"I thought you might want to know that I saw your girlfriend." Maria stated wanting Randy to get angry or at least a little pushy.

"Where is she Maria, I swear if you don't tell me-"

"What are you going to do, you won't hurt me?" Maria asked as she placed her hands on his desk.

"Maria I'm serious where the hell is she?" Randy asked trying to resist the urge to kill the red head.

"Will you calm down?" Maria asked, "She's been at my place for the past few nights, oh and um congratulations daddy."

"Is she there now?" Randy asked prepared to grab his keys and rush there.

"Maybe I don't remember." Maria responded with a smirk, she had promised she wouldn't let it slip where Mickie was.

"Maria."

"She doesn't want to see you, you were such an ass to her it wasn't even funny."

"I know but what was I supposed to do?"

"Be supportive."

"All I did was tell her I needed to think."

"Well have you thought now?"

"Yes, that's all I've been doing."

"Then how do you feel about the baby?"

"The baby I don't give a tiny rats ass about the baby, I've been thinking about Mickie."

"Well if you want to be with Mickie then you need to give a lot more than a tiny rats ass about the baby."

* * *

"Oh my god so the other day at work Stephanie walked in on Candice and Shane, she called Shane's wife and then Stephanie fired her ass in front of everyone." Trish said with a smile as she filled Lita in on office gossip.

"Everyone?" Lita asked loving that Candice got her sorry ass fired.

"Yeah Steph pulled her out of Shane's office, her skirt was literally ruffled above her ass so everyone got to see what Candice hides down under." Trish stated before laughing.

"Even Carlito?" Lita asked, referring to the weird mail room guy who was always trying to get some girl in his pants.

"Carlito took pictures." Trish said before shaking her head she couldn't believe she had almost slept with that guy.

"Okay that's enough to make me feel sorry for Candice." Lita responded before slightly cringing, Carlito was disgusting.

"Well don't be she got a job as a dancer at Undermined." Trish told Lita as she grabbed her margarita and took a sip.

"Isn't that a strip club?"

"That's why it's perfect for her."

"That's horrible."

"It's true," Trish looked back to where Edge was, "You enjoying this girl talk you sexy blond?"

"You know it sexier blond." Edge replied as he looked Trish up and down, sure she beautiful and he would totally hit that if he wasn't engaged but he was trying to see if it got his soon to be wife jealous.

"I take back every negative thing I've ever said about you, hell I'll even retract my blog." Trish stated grabbing her phone, now her four hundred twenty three readers would know that Edge was not a demonic horrible dude.

"Blog?" Edge asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it."

"So does that mean you'll come to the wedding?"

"Come?" Trish asked, "Oh sweetie you couldn't keep me away, so I'm thinking blue for my maid of honor dress, because I think red would kind of interfere with your hair, then there's pink but I am almost positive that you would rather die than have anything pink for your wedding so?"

Lita laughed as she thought of a quick joke to play on her friend, "I was thinking either green or brown."

"Like a dark green?" Trish asked deciding she could deal with that.

"Light maybe mucus green."

"Gr-great." Trish said as she put a smile on her face for Lita.

"Or maybe blue."

"You are such a bitch."

"You flirted with Edge."

"So even?"

"Even."

* * *

"It isn't that I don't care about that baby Maria."

"Didn't you just say-"

"Look I'm confused alright, all I know is that when Mickie walked out the door she said she was never coming back, I thought she was bluffing and she'd be back but now it's been days, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Mickie and I know that Mickie would never forgive herself if something happened to that baby, I would never forgive myself if something happened to that baby."

"Funny you'd never forgive yourself if something happened but you don't give a 'tiny rats ass'?"

"Yeah well my dad wasn't exactly father of the year you know that." Randy stated as he sat back on his chair.

"I kind of remember Edge saving me from your dad but I have to admit for an old guy your dad has good moves, but sorry go on with your emotional little speech." Maria said as she signaled for Randy to continue.

Randy rolled his eyes, "My dad never focused on being a father, his attention went into twenty year old girls with daddy issues-"

"Quick question, are you a twenty nine year old boy with daddy issues?" Maria asked with a smirk.

"Are you a twenty nine year old girl with listening issues?" Randy asked mocking her.

"Okay sorry go on."

"You know one time when I was ten he left me for a week to go out and party in Vegas, I stayed with Edge and when my dad got back he told me that I was a weakling for not being able to stay home alone, he made me do fifty push ups a day after that." Randy said laughing as he recalled that.

"Does Mickie know that?" Maria asked slightly feeling sorry for Randy.

"Yeah, now only four people know about that besides my dad and that's how I plan on keeping it." Randy said with a threatening voice.

"Understood."

"Speaking of you've still not told Mickie right or Edge?" Randy asked, if they found out not only would they get mad at Maria but they'd get mad at him too.

"Yeah that would work and make them hate me, in Edge's case even more." Maria replied, she didn't want Edge to hat e her even more than he probably already did.

"We should have told them years ago." Randy stated wondering why he had kept it a secret.

"It happened before I ever met Edge and you weren't with Mickie." Maria reminded him hoping that would be enough to keep him silent.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Randy asked.

"I think that since you knew-"

"Obviously I knew, I also know that you are a gold digger."

Maria looked down with a guilty expression,"That may have been how it started but I did love Edge, I still do."

"You know I'm not just talking about that, you left Edge because he put a ring into your relationship and you can't marry him." Randy responded as he began to grow angry.

"So is that your way of telling me you're going to tell him?"

"You should have."

"Randy."

"Maria."

"Look I'm trying to get him to sign the papers but he's stubborn."

"I know he is."

"You should but I honestly thought we were divorced."

"I'll see you later step mom."

"Not for much longer."

* * *

Edge laughed as he watched Trish and Lita, he was glad to see Lita that happy but he was even happier that it was because of him that she was happy, Edge's thoughts about Lita vanished when his phone rang, "You got Edge."

"Hi Edge its Mickie." Mickie replied into her phone as she stepped out of her car.

"Oh hey you know Randy has-"

"Edge I don't want to talk about Randy right now I need your help." Mickie stated, she didn't think it was that big of deal so Edge could probably do it.

"Sure what do you need?" Edge asked knowing that Mickie wouldn't be asking if she didn't need it.

"I started driving about an hour ago, I thought it would clear my head-"

"Does this story end with me having to help you cover up a murder?" Edge asked jokingly.

Mickie rolled her eyes despite knowing Edge couldn't see it,"No Edge I was just thinking I know that Randy and I need to talk but I can't talk to him-not now anyway."

"So what do you need my help with?" Edge asked.

"Tell Randy that I'm going home." Mickie stated, she needed to think and that wasn't happening at Maria's.

"Well can't you just surprise him then?" Edge asked somewhat confused.

"No I mean Richmond." Mickie stated.

"Mickie you can't do that."

"I am going Edge and if you won't tell Randy then I'll e-mail him but for right now I don't want to be near him I don't want hear his stupid voice."

"Why, I get that you are in this huge dispute about your baby but why can't you just talk to him?"

"Because I know that if I talk to him-if I hear his voice I'll forgive him and I'll feel so bad and I have nothing to feel bad about this time."

"Okay but do me a favor."

"What?"

"Keep you and little Randy safe."

"Okay but if anything it's a baby Mickie not a baby Randy."

* * *

"So um have you told Edge yet?" Trish asked knowing Lita would know what she was referring to.

"I don't plan on telling Edge about it, it was years ago and it isn't like I still have one." Lita hissed not wanting Trish to bring it up especially so close to Edge.

"I know but Lita if he's going to be your husband doesn't he deserve to know?" Trish asked.

"Like I said it isn't like I still have one." Lita said strictly she didn't want Edge finding out about it, it was none of his business.

"But you can get another one Lita it isn't unheard of." Trish reminded her hoping that would convince her to tell him.

"Trish I don't want to talk about his now okay?" Lita asked hoping Trish would respect it.

"Fine but I still think you should tell him." Trish agreed.

Lita looked over at Edge, "He can never find out."

**A/N Well it's been a while, I've had major writers block on this chapter and I'm so sorry it took me this long, but what did you think of the chapter? **


	8. Secrets and Lies

Lita quietly walked through Edge's house, she was guessing that he had left while she was still talking to Trish but she couldn't think about anything other than what Trish had told her. She knew she probably should have told Edge, but she couldn't help it, if Edge knew he would probably break off the deal and she couldn't afford for him to. Lita sighed before picking up the letter she had received years ago before angrily throwing it back down, it wasn't fair that it still made her upset.

"Are you okay?"

Lita slightly jumped before turning around seeing a man standing there, "Yes, sorry I'm fine."

"I'm sorry if I startled you, I'm Richard Adam's father."

"Lita, I'm his fiancé." Lita introduced herself as she took a look at Edge's father, he seemed okay.

"Is Adam around?"

"No he went out." Lita replied starting to wonder where Edge had went.

"That's so typical of him," Richard said before rolling his eyes, "Is he out partying again."

"I do-"

"You know what don't answer that, I know he is."

"Wel-"

"He's being groomed to take over the company that my Great Grandfather Adam started and he is a disgrace to the name, he can't grow up."

"Um-"

"What are you saying ladies to not say 'um'," Richard stated before looking her up and down, "You are going to be the wife of my son so you need to talk him out of being a man child."

Lita not knowing what to say just nodded, she got why his name was Richard though, he was a major dick.

"I'll be back later, please tell Adam I'm coming and maybe we can set up a night to have cocktails."

"That would be great I'll see you later." Lita said before putting on a major fake smile before dropping it as soon as he left, she hated Edge's dad.

* * *

Edge felt himself a bit nervous as he walked into Randy's place, he knew that he had to tell him about Mickie due to him being ready to chop off anybody's head, "Orton!"

"Yeah?" Randy asked as he looked at his phone wondering why Mickie still hadn't called or anything, he had stopped by Maria's after work and she wasn't there so he thought she would have came back by now.

"We need to talk."

Randy laughed as he put his phone down, "This isn't one of those moments where you admit you're secretly in love with me is it?"

"No this is one of those moments when I tell you that Mickie called me."

"Mickie called you?" Randy asked, "Where is she? Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Does she want to see-"

"Randy she went back to Richmond." Edge stated, he was trying to tell him gently but wasn't sure that it had worked out like that.

"Richmond?" Randy asked, "Oh my god I need to buy a ticket and-"

"Randy!" Edge yelled, "You can't just show up there."

"Why the hell not?" Randy asked, Mickie was his girlfriend, he had every right to go after her if he damn well pleases.

"Because Mickie told you she was pregnant and you didn't react well." Edge said as he tried to make Randy give it some time.

"I've calmed down now, I talked to...someone and she made me realize that if I want Mickie that I have to accept that I'm going to be a dad, maybe I don't want a kid right now but that doesn't mean that won't change right?" Randy asked, he was still confused as hell on the whole parenting thing but he was starting to come around on it.

"I don't know but maybe you should give her some space." Edge looked down as he thought of a plan, he knew how to see if Randy was being serious, "I mean it isn't like you're going to be a father."

"What?" Randy asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Mickie lost the baby." Edge watched as Randy's face fell,

"She-she lost the baby, I can't believe it, I'm never going to meet my kid, oh my god how is she, she must be a wreck."

"Yeah well it's not like it was yours anyway Mickie and I have been having an affair for years."

"Dude that was not funny." Randy said before punching Edge, "That's my family you're joking about."

"Your family?"

"Yeah Mickie and the baby." Randy clinched his fist before realizing what he had said, Mickie and the baby were his family, he couldn't lose his family, "I need to talk to her."

"Yeah you do and your welcome."

"Shut up before I punch you again Edge."

"There's a plane leaving in an hour here's your ticket go get her."

* * *

Mickie looked around her old room as she was laying on her old bed, it was so weird thinking about everything that had happened since she had lived there, or even since the last time she was there, she had been there with Edge and Randy three years ago

_"So this is where Mickie James grew up?" Edge asked as he took a look through the house, "It's cool."_

_"What are you talking about Edge, it's nowhere near as good as my place." Randy stated as he looked around the house, truth be told it was fine but he just wanted to push Mickie's buttons._

_"If you're here to criticize I highly suggest you get on a plane and go back to New York." Mickie stated as she looked at Randy with an annoyed look, she really hated him some times._

_"He doesn't want to upset you do you Randy?" Edge asked, he had gotten used to being the referee to those two ages ago, so their fighting didn't bug him as much as it used to._

_"I was kidding," Randy said when he realized that nobody was getting his joke. "it looks fine now everybody stop glaring at me."_

_ "We really are grateful your parents are letting us stay here while we're at a convention, where are your parents anyway?" Edge asked as he looked around for any signs of Mickie's parents._

_"They're probably with my sister, you do remember the only reason I'm here is for my sister's wedding?" Mickie asked as she glanced at both of her friends._

_"And here I thought it was an excuse to spend time with me." Randy stated as he smirked at Mickie._

_"Get over yourself Randy." Mickie stated before sitting down._

_"Mickie!" Mickie's father Stuart called as he came into the house, "Sorry we're late Gloria and I were with Mandy, I'm glad your not getting married anytime soon or I'd be broke."_

_"Stop trying to discourage our daughter from getting married Stuart." _

_"Randy Edge these are my parents, Stuart and Gloria."_

_"Nice to meet you Mr. James. you too Mrs. James."_

_"It's a pleasure," Gloria replied, "so our either of you dating anyone?"_

_"Mom!" Mickie exclaimed quickly remembering why she never brought guys to her house as a teenager or ever._

_"It's fine, I've been dating my girlfriend for a few years." Edge replied._

_"What about you?" _

_"Oh I'm not dating anyone now." Randy replied, thinking if he told Mickie's parents that he wasn't somebody who dated it wouldn't go over to well._

_Gloria smiled a little before looking at Mickie, "Well."_

_"I'm not ever going to date Randy." _

_"Mickie we did not raise you to be rude, please apologize to Randy."_

_Mickie looked over at Randy who seemed to be enjoying this way too much, "I'm sorry Randy."_

_"Apology accepted." Randy replied with a sly smirk._

_"Edge why don't you help Stuart and I bring in some wedding stuff."_

_"Sure." Edge responded before laughing to himself, he could see Mickie and Randy as a couple, he'd never tell them that but he could._

_"Do you need my-"_

_"That's fine Randy you just stay here."_

_"I'm sorry." Mickie said as soon as her parents had walked out the door, she couldn't believe they were trying to set her up with Randy of all people._

_"Why?" Randy asked, hr knew why but he wanted her to say it._

_"Because my parents are trying to set us up." _

_"Oh really?" Randy asked pretending to be surprised._

_"What did you think they were doing?" Mickie found herself asking._

_"I don't know, but I have a question."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Would it be so bad for you to date me?" Randy asked, sure he had been with many women, but Mickie not wanting him bugged him._

_"Oh my god Randy I didn't mean it like that I meant that-"_

_"So if I wanted to date you, you would jump at the chance?" Randy asked as he began to have fun teasing her._

_"That's not what I meant either, I meant that you aren't really a monogamous kind of person." Mickie said as she avoided Randy's eyes, the last thing she needed was for Randy to humiliate her by finding out she liked him just to reject her._

_"You like me." Randy stated as he smirked, it made a lot more sense than her not liking him._

_"What?"_

_"You like me, that's why your being defensive and why your blushing." Randy continued, even though she wasn't blushing before she was now._

_"I'm not blushing and I'm not being defensive." Mickie argued._

_"I'm not an idiot Mickie so why don't you just admit you like me." Randy replied, wondering if he could actually get her to admit it._

_"I would if I did but I don't so I won't."_

_"So then tell me not to kiss you." Randy said but right after he said it he was shocked, he wanted to kiss Mickie which was weird because Mickie was Mickie._

_"What?"_

_"You heard me." Randy stated before pulling Mickie into a side hug after realizing he couldn't kiss her, "I'm just kidding, relax."_

_Mickie laughed, "Well I was about to reject your sorry ass."_

_"Ouch." Randy feigned hurt as he grabbed his chest._

_"Come on lets go help them."_

_"I can't my heart is broken." Randy responded as he continued to play with her._

_Mickie rolled her eyes before grabbing Randy hand, "Lets go drama queen."_

Mickie felt tears come out of her eyes as she remembered the story, that was back when everything was easier, when she and Randy hadn't complicated everything.

* * *

"Hey you're back." Lita stated as Edge came through the front door.

"You miss me?

"How could anyone not miss your arrogance?"

Edge rolled his eyes before sitting next to Lita, "I had to go and talk to Randy."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, you know sometimes I can't believe they're together."

"Really?"

"We were all friends for a really long time, then everything got complicated with Randy and Mickie, have did you ever watch Friends or even How I Met Your Mother?"

"From time to time."

"They were kind of like Monica and Chandler, friends for a while then they slept together and started dating, only difference was they argued a lot more."

"Interesting," Lita said before remembering the events that happened earlier, "your dad came by here."

"I'm so sorry." Edge stated, "Let me guess he complained about me not being here and then insulted me."

"Pretty much."

Edge clinched his fist, he hated his dad, "His name being Richard has nothing to do with why I call him Dick."

"Yeah he's kind of harsh." Lita stated remembering some of the things Edge's father had told her.

"You know the classic rich business man, cruel, womanizer, the only difference between him and Randy's dad is that Randy's mom wouldn't put up with his crap."

"So your mom knows he cheats on her?" Lita asked, she had always wondered why women who knew their husband's were cheating stayed with them.

"Of course she does, she just distracts herself by hosting gala's and watching television." Edge said, he loved his mother but it was true.

"Well you can tell her that when we go and see them tomorrow, for drinks." Lita told him thinking she might as well slip that in to their conversation.

"What?"

"It could be fun."

"It'll be a lot of things but fun isn't one of them."

"Come on it isn't going to be that bad, is it?"

"Oh Lita you haven't seen anything yet."

**A/N Thoughts? I know it's been forever but all I can say is that writer's block has been a major part of it.**


	9. Gold Diggers

Lita smiled as she and Trish walked through the mall, after Edge has suggested that she get out of the house ever so politely she had called Trish and they ended up at the mall,

"That might be interesting." Trish said as she looked at a store, "What do you say we find you something in there?"

"Trish I don't want to go into a lingerie store." Lita stated, she didn't care about tradition she was not sleeping with Edge the night they got married.

"Come on you need to give Edge a show on his wedding night!" Trish exclaimed smirking to herself, she knew that she would have more fun in there than in any of the other crappy stores.

"No I don't." Lita stated, she knew that Trish probably thought she was crazy but since she was only marrying Edge for his money, she didn't want to give him a 'show', sure he was hot, but he was snobby, which she was beginning to find hot but still it was a business arrangement.

"Then come with me then, I'll find something." Trish replied, she still planned to get Lita something, but she had a sneaking suspicion there was more to this marriage thing that Lita was leaving out, of course she was going to let her tell her before she said anything about it though.

"Trish you haven't been with a guy in forever." Lita responded rolling her eyes, she knew what Trish was trying to do and she wasn't going to become a stripper for Edge's personal needs.

"That doesn't mean I can't buy does it?" Trish asked despite silently scoffing, she could get a guy anytime she wanted to get a guy.

"I guess not." Lita muttered as she let Trish drag her into the store, it was funny how that store made her feel like a slut by just entering the door.

"See Mr. Right is right around the corner and unlike my father I don't plan on getting married eight times." Trish said as she took in the atmosphere, she loved everything about it from the clothes to the smell.

"I thought he and wife number seven were doing good?" Lita asked, she wasn't shocked though, In the ten years she had known Trish he had been divorced three times.

"No turns out she was after his money." Trish said before sighing, but it was good to know that her step mom wasn't going to be younger than her until her dad got married again, so that was a plus.

"I hate that I really thought she was nice."

"Yeah well even the nice ones can turn out to be gold diggers, like you for example." Trish said with a smirk.

"I am not a gold digger Trish."

"Come on, you can't seriously tell me that you agreed to marry Edge because you love him."

"Well-"

"I knew it, so how about you tell me the entire story and I," Trish grabbed a piece of lingerie from the rack, "will not make you try this on."

* * *

"Okay so when is the best time I can set up an appointment to meet with Lita, I've gotten your half of the invitations addressed but I need her list."Rachel stated as she sat down across from her son.

"She'll bring her list when we come over tonight mom." Edge replied not looking up from his computer, he was supposed to be receiving an e-mail from their office in Madrid, followed by a meeting with his associate who was going to translate the e-mail because Randy was in Virginia.

"About that, your father and I are going to have to cancel." Rachel said.

"Oh no that's terrible," Edge pretended to be disappointed, "Why?"

"Your father had an emergency in France and had to get back there."

"Of course he did." Edge replied looking up from his computer, it didn't matter how far he went up the cooperate ladder, it didn't matter what he had accomplished, and it didn't matter that he was getting married, booze, woman, and the business were the only important things to his dad.

"I'm sorry." Rachel replied, prepared to repeat the speech she had given him thousands of times.

"I'm not, I stopped caring about when he showed up when I was ten." Edge stated as he turned back to his computer.

"Adam your father doesn't mean to miss things."

"Remember my graduation?" Edge asked, he remembered it perfectly, his father had promised that he would be there, and when he had got up on the stage to receive his diploma he looked out into the audience only to see his mom, Michelle, Bob, and Randy's mother Erica sitting there together.

"That was not his fault he to fly to China last minute."

"Funny Bob didn't have to go."

"Adam stop it," Rachel commanded, "have you and Lita decided on wedding colors?"

"We decided to ask you for your opinion on that, neither of us know that much about weddings." Edge told her, thrilled that they were done talking about his dad.

"Okay then since you were planning on coming over tonight anyways would you two mind coming to talk about wedding details?"

"Um sure."

"Great, I'll see you tonight Adam."

"See you then."

* * *

Mickie looked out at her families land as she sat on the steps of her family's house, it was what she used to do when she was a teenager to stay calm and think, the only difference now was instead of worrying about who to take to prom she was wondering about her boyfriend and her unborn child.

"Can we talk?" Randy asked, he was glad that Mickie hadn't yelled at him yet, but he was even gladder to actually be seeing her.

"Randy what the hell are you doing here?" Mickie asked, she didn't want to know what he had been thinking about, she didn't want to even think that there was a big chance that he would be leaving her.

"I came to talk to you." Randy stated, on the plane he had thought of a billion things to say to her but now that he was there his mind had gone blank.

"Well remember when I wanted to talk to you?" Mickie asked as she stood up, she didn't like that he was ambushing her at her home.

"Mickie." Randy said in a pleading voice, he needed to make things right.

"No you can't just work your I'm Randy Orton charm on me to fix this!" Mickie yelled as she began to back away from him, she didn't want to fight with him at her parent's house, then her mom would want to talk to her about it.

"I'm not trying to." Randy replied, all he wanted was another chance with her.

"Well then what are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to tell you I've been a complete insensitive ass when it comes to you lately, honestly I love you and if you want to have kids fine, I'll be dad of the year, coach the soccer team, or football, or whatever Randy Jr wants to play, if you want to get married I'll get you a ring, whatever it takes for me to be with you I'll do because I love you Mickie and I always will."

"Really?" Mickie asked, if it was true then he had finally came around to everything.

"Yes." Randy confirmed.

"Randy Junior?" Mickie asked wanting to laugh, she could see Randy pulling for that name really hard if it was a boy.

"What I like it?" Randy asked in a teasing manner as he leaned closer to Mickie.

"What happens when she is born?" Mickie asked in the same teasing manner.

"It's going to be a boy."

"Girl."

"I have a feeling I'm going to have a son."

Mickie laughed, "So we're having a baby."

"I guess we are."

"Do you want to come inside?" Mickie asked as she grabbed his hand

"I don't know it's not as a good as my place."

Mickie laughed before hitting Randy, "Come on."

* * *

"Oh my god you are a gold digging bitch!" Trish exclaimed before laughing, "This is so awesome, I always thought that out of the two of us I'd be the gold digging bitch but let me tell you something, I take my eye off the ball for a minute and you get a home run, a rich hot home run."

"I'm glad that this is amusing you Trish but you can't tell anyone." Lita stated, if this got out then Edge would probably get in a lot of trouble and she wasn't sure why but she didn't want him to.

"I'm not an idiot, I will not rat out my best friend." Trish assured Lita as they approached her car.

"I'm not going to buy you anything." Lita stated, she knew exactly what Trish was thinking and she wasn't going to end up spending her entire fortune on a dream house for Trish.

"But my birthday is coming up." Trish stated, what was the use for having a super rich best friend if she couldn't get stuff out of it.

"No it isn't." Lita stated, Trish's birthday was four months before.

"Well all you got me were third row concert tickets." Trish replied, although the concert had been pretty good.

"You went home with the singer." Lita reminded her.

"Yeah and because of you I now know that he is small and is bad in bed." Trish pointed out, that totally ruined the entire band for her.

"I'm sorry." Lita responded sarcastically as she entered Trish's car.

"Apology accepted, now all I want is a Bentley." Trish replied as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"No."

"A new apartment?"

"No."

"A night of wild sex with Edge?"

"What is the matter with you?" Lita asked, Edge was still going to be her husband, which meant he couldn't sleep with anyone.

"Oh well I have a knot on my neck."

"Um-"

"And my pedicure sucks."

"Well-"

"Don't even make me mention the horrible job that the so called stylist did on my hair."

"Okay I get it Trish."

* * *

Edge sat on his couch as he started to realize that in a month he and Lita were going to be married, he knew that wasn't enough time to plan a wedding or at least it wasn't enough time to plan a normal person's wedding, but since his mother had connections just about everywhere it wasn't really going to be a problem,

"Edge!"

"What do you want?" Edge asked as he looked at the brunette girl that had just walked in with a glare.

"No need to be hostile, I'm just wondering if you know where your cousin is?"

"No I don't but if I did I wouldn't tell you Stephanie." Edge replied continuing to glare at his cousin's ex wife.

"My kids want to see their father." Stephanie replied as she crossed her arms.

"Then maybe you should let them see him." Edge suggested as he looked away from Stephanie, after Chris' problems a few years back the bitch had put many new 'rules' in place for Chris to follow if he wanted to see his children.

"I need him to take a drug test then I can make an appointment-"

"He's been clean for three years." Edge pointed out, he hated having conversations with Stephanie.

"But he is an addict who can fall off the rails at any second."

"It almost seems like you care." Edge replied, he knew he was being harsh with Stephanie but she deserved it for not even attempting to help her husband.

"You know I'm not the evil self centered bitch you make me out to be Edge." Stephanie stated, she knew that he didn't know the full story and what he did know made her seem that way but she was looking out for her children.

"Really so evil self centered bitches don't cheat on their husbands and leave them?" Edge asked before snickering.

"I really wish everyone would stop throwing that in my face, Chris and I were not meant to be together."

"You thought that before you met your little boyfriend."

"You know I wish I hadn't come here, I got treated like a slut-"

"Because you are one."

"-And I didn't find out where Chris is so bye."

"No wait Stephanie I've been meaning to call you."

"About?"

"I think you know my fiancé, her name is Lita, Lita Dumas."

"I do, but what happened to Maria?"

"None of your business."

"Okay so what about Lita?"

"In a year I'm going to ask you for a favor and your going to agree, no questions asked."

"Excuse me?"

"Stephanie I am the godfather to your son-"

"No your not."

"-And so I think you owe me that, that and I never told anybody the real story of your breakup with Chris, and lets not forget about The Hampton's senior year."

"Okay, but just so you know after this favor, I'm not going to owe you anything else."

"Nice doing business with you Stephanie."

"Call me if you hear from Chris?"

"Will do."

* * *

"I can't believe that what was supposed to be dinner ended up as a wedding planning party." Lita stated as she and Edge walked over to his parents house, she hated it because firstly she had to dress up really fancy and walk over to his parents house in shoes that were going to give her blisters.

"Well my mom wants to help throw the wedding so we need to go over." Edge replied for what felt like the thousandth time, Lita had done nothing but complain about it ever since he had told her.

"I do see the point in having a real wedding, why don't we just go to the court house?" Lita suggested, that way they could get the marriage part over with.

"For one criminals go in there and I will get mugged, for two my mom would hang herself." Edge stated, before shaking his head.

"You'd get mugged?" Lita asked before laughing, how could anybody get mugged at a court house.

"Look at me Lita, you can tell I'm rich by looking at me, so yeah I'd get mugged." Edge replied not getting why Lita was laughing about it, it was a serious matter.

"There are police officers there and cameras." Lita told him, she wasn't sure if he knew that which made her wonder what school he had attended.

"Well my mom would kill herself." Edge responded, he didn't want his mom to die so he figured it would be best if he got married in a real wedding.

"That's a little extreme, don't you think?" Lita asked.

"No because she literally told me that when Michelle ran off and almost got married in Vegas."

"Almost?"

"It's a long story." Edge said as they arrived at his parent's house, "Be good."

"Got it dad." Lita replied before rolling her eyes as Edge knocked on the door.

"Adam, Lita how wonderful to see you."

"Nice to see you too mom." Edge stated.

"Come in you two, so wedding colors, obviously we will throw out red so I was thinking like butter or peach cream, something lighter." Rachel said as she sat down at a table.

"That sounds nice." Lita stated as she sat across from Rachel

"Yes, well I was thinking I could have your parents over to discuss some things in detail, can I get your mother's number?"

"Oh um sure I guess."

"Are your parents excited for the wedding?"

"Oh yeah, I should probably tell them." Lita said, to that point she had actually forgotten about that, but she and Edge hadn't been engaged that long, so her parents would probably understand.

"Wait sweetie, are you telling me that you haven't told your parents about the wedding?" Rachel asked.

Edge shook his head, he felt sorry for Lita, he really did, "Oh no."

"I guess I haven't got around to it." Lita replied as she began to feel the tension in the room/

"Honey your wedding is in one month."

Lita's eyes widened, she knew that she had to marry Edge but it was still strange to hear that she was going to be married in a month, "I am."

"This will not do." Rachel replied before standing up, "Come on dear we are going to your parents house."

"What?" Lita asked shocked, she was going to tell them but she couldn't do it with Edge's mom around.

"Yes, do they live in the city?"

"I grew up in Queens." Lita responded.

Rachel looked at Edge with a shocked face before turning back to Lita, "Alright then, let's go, Adam stay here,this will be a trip for just Lita and I."

"Come on mom-"

"No talking back to me, I will see you later."

"Fine, don't kill her mom." Edge said, there was no use in arguing with his mother.

"Not planning on it Adam." Rachel responded before walking out the door.

Edge shook his head before smirking at Lita, "Have fun."

"What?" Lita asked, she thought he would somehow rescue her from this.

"Relax Red you will be fine." Edge replied, she might come out a little scarred but she'd be fine.

"You say that now but-"

"Lita."

"Coming Rachel!" Lita called, "You suck Edge."

* * *

Edge looked at his shoes not really knowing what to do, Randy was in Richmond with Mickie and Red was with his mom, he needed to get more friends, but for whatever reason nobody liked hanging out with the rich awesome guy, Edge sighed before leaving his house, he needed to go on a walk. After walking for a few minutes Edge looked at a tree, he wasn't really that into nature but he was staring at the girl who was leaning on the tree, "Maria?"


	10. Ex Girlfriend

Edge looked at his shoes not really knowing what to do, Randy was in Richmond with Mickie and Red was with his mom, he needed to get more friends, but for whatever reason nobody liked hanging out with the rich awesome guy, Edge sighed before leaving his house, he needed to go on a walk. After walking for a few minutes Edge looked at a tree, he wasn't really that into nature but he was staring at the girl who was leaning on the tree, "Maria?"

"Oh my god." Maria stated as she looked down, it was too late for her to run and it wasn't like she could hide, "Hey."

"That's all you have to say?" Edge asked, he was getting angry just looking at Maria, she had left him with no explanation, no warning, no real goodbye.

"I'm sorry." Maria replied, "I know you have to get married and I can't marry you."

"Why the hell can't you marry me?" Edge asked, he wasn't going to back away until he got an answer, until he finally got an answer.

"Because I can't okay?" Maria asked, she didn't want him to know, but she knew he was about to find out.

"No not okay!" Edge yelled, "I want to know why not and I want to know now."

"If I tell you, you have to promise me that you will stay for the entire story, let me talk and let me explain." Maria stated, she needed it to go her way.

"Alright." Edge replied crossing his arms as he leaned against the tree.

"That's not good enough, promise me Edge." Maria responded as she thought of the best possible way to put it.

"I promise, now why did you leave?" Edge asked, he needed to know why.

"Because I'm married."

"You're what?" Edge asked as he felt a million different emotions at once, he felt betrayed that Maria would do that to him.

"When we started dating I was in the middle of a divorce, I'll admit it, when we started dating I didn't have the best intentions for you, my plan was to get money and leave." Maria said, if she was going to tell him it might as well be the truth.

"Okay."

"Edge let me finish, I actually fell in love with you and nothing shocked me more then the fact that you were everything I had ever wanted, but by the time I had realized that I realized that my marriage was still in tact, I tried everything to get out of it but he was stubborn and he wouldn't sign the papers, so I figured what's the harm, then I got a letter saying we were divorced and I was thrilled, when you asked me to marry you I said yes with full intent to tell you everything, until I learned that the letter wasn't real, so I tried to get it done again but he still wouldn't sign the papers."

"I would'e helped you get out of it."

"Edge I know when I'm getting out of this."

"When?"

"October 30th."

"My birthday?" Edge asked as he began to get an idea of where it was going.

"By that time you'll be thirty which means-"

"I won't get my inheritance." Edge finished for her, he thought that she had left because she didn't care but no she didn't, she did it for him.

"Exactly, so I left." Maria replied thrilled that he was getting it.

"Wow."

"I know."

"Do you honestly think I would have chosen my inheritance over you?" Edge asked somewhat hurt, he had been with Maria for six years, he would've done anything for her.

"Edge you have wanted that money for as long as I've known you." Maria stated as she tried to plead her case.

"I've wanted you for as long as I've known you." Edge countered, he didn't care about the money, not when he was with her.

Maria looked down, "You know that would be a lot easier to believe if you weren't engaged right now."

Edge sighed, "How did you-"

"I'm not stupid Edge, I know you which means I know that you found some girl to marry you."

"I'm sorry."

"I am too." Maria stated before turning to walk away only for her hand to be grabbed by Edge.

"Don't go."

"Edge-"

"Don't go."

"I've got to go."

Edge looked at the ground he didn't want Maria to go but he didn't want to cheat on Lita either, even though he and Lita weren't really together, but he loved Maria, but the more he pleaded with her not to go the more guilty he felt about Lita. He had promised her money that he couldn't afford to give her if he went back to Maria, "Don't go."

"I don't want to."

"Then don't."

"Edge I will never forgive myself if I caused you to lose your money."

Edge nodded as he looked at Maria before stepping towards her and blocking her from moving, "Maria."

"Edge let me go."

"I can't let you go."

"Yes you can."

Edge removed his hands from the tree, "So you're leaving now?"

Maria kissed Edge on the cheek, "I love you Edge Copeland, more than you'll ever know."

At least that's how Maria wanted it go.

* * *

Edge looked at his shoes not really knowing what to do, Randy was in Richmond with Mickie and Red was with his mom, he needed to get more friends, but for whatever reason nobody liked hanging out with the rich awesome guy, Edge sighed before leaving his house, he needed to go on a walk. After walking for a few minutes Edge looked at a tree, he wasn't really that into nature but he was staring at the girl who was leaning on the tree, "Maria?"

"Oh my god." Maria stated as she looked down, it was too late for her to run and it wasn't like she could hide, "Hey."

"That's all you have to say?" Edge asked, he was getting angry just looking at Maria, she had left him with no explanation, no warning, no real goodbye.

"I'm sorry." Maria replied, "I know you have to get married and I can't marry you."

"Why the hell can't you marry me?" Edge asked, he wasn't going to back away until he got an answer, until he finally got an answer.

"Because I can't okay?" Maria asked, she didn't want him to know, but she knew he was about to find out.

"No not okay!" Edge yelled, "I want to know why not and I want to know now."

"If I tell you, you have to promise me that you will stay for the entire story, let me talk and let me explain." Maria stated, she needed it to go her way.

"No, you left me Maria and I want to know the reason, I don't want you to sugarcoat it, I don't want you to put any twist any turns, anything just for once tell me the truth."

"I'm married."

"You're what?" Edge asked in shock, had she just gotten married or had she been married the entire time?

"I'm married." Maria repeated, she wasn't glad that it wasn't going the way she envisioned it.

"Funny how that didn't come up in six years." Edge said before rolling his eyes, how could he be so stupid to believe that Maria actually wanted him.

"Edge."

"No, I'm sorry to have bothered you, give your husband my best." Edge replied angrily as he turned in the opposite direction ready to leave.

"No Edge it isn't like that!" Maria exclaimed, she couldn't let him think she had been using him.

"Like what?" Edge yelled, "You're married Maria what else am I supposed to say?"

"I thought I was divorced."

"Really?" Edge asked as looked down, he wasn't sure how to respond to everything she was saying to him.

"Yes I promise you that I really thought I was divorced." Maria stated.

"Well good for you." Edge replied as he made a fist, he would never hit Maria or any woman but that tree was probably about to get some.

"Edge please, please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you Maria." Edge stated as he unclinched his fist.

"You couldn't?"

"But I wish I could." Edge responded, he knew how harsh it sounded, but she left him at the alter

Maria felt tears fall from her eyes, "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"Did six years mean nothing?"

"I wasted six years on you, I wasted it on some girl who was married the entire time." Edge yelled, he couldn't help but be frustrated with her, she had lied to him for six years.

"I'm sorry." Maria stated, she couldn't make Edge see how sorry she was but she was.

"You should be."

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know," Edge said before scratching his head, "you screwed me over."

"I know."

"You know?" Edge laughed, "Well it's amazing that you know that."

"I do love you." Maria said, hoping that would make her seem less bitchy.

"That isn't fair." Edge yelled.

"What?" Maria asked, shocked that it didn't work.

"You can't just ambush me and tell me you still love me." Edge told her as punched the tree it hurt like hell but he didn't know what else to do, everything she was doing was making him mad.

"You came up to me." Maria stated as she started to get angry herself, she didn't want or need to be yelled at by Edge.

"You know this is my favorite spot." Edge replied, well it used to be anyway.

"You know this is my favorite spot, it's were you proposed to me."

"Yeah and I plan on chopping this tree down." Edge stated, he had done the paperwork now all he had to do was get the tree down, then he could enjoy his spot again.

"You can't do that." Maria responded shocked that Edge would do that.

"I can and I will."

"This is our spot."

"It was."

"It still is."

"How would your husband react to this?" Edge asked as he looked at Maria with hatred, he had never hated anybody more than he hated Maria right then.

"He doesn't care, he hates me, that's why we're still married." Maria said as she tried to make him understand the predicament.

"Well I don't know what to tell you." Edge stated as he rolled his eyes, he was confused by the entire conversation.

"Tell me that you love me."

"You want me to tell you I love you?"

"Yes, I do."

"I love you, I love you so much that it's hard to breath sometimes."

"Really?"

"No."

"What?"

"I did love you Maria, apart of me will always love you, but it's over." Edge stated, he knew it was harsh but Maria deserved everything he threw at her for leaving him alone.

"Don't say that."

"No you can't say that because you left me!" Edge screamed, "It wasn't the other way around, I didn't leave without saying goodbye."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm tired of hearing you say that!"

Not knowing what else to do Maria threw her lips on Edge's, only to be surprised when he actually kissed her back,

"I hate you." Edge stated before kissing Maria again.

**5 Hours Later**

Edge sat on his bed has he was recalling the events from earlier, he kept running the event over and over and still couldn't figure out how it happened,

"Your mother is a lunatic." Lita said as she got on top of Edge's bed before looking at him, he looked stressed, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Edge said, he wasn't sure why that happened with Maria but he was sure that Lita could never find out that he slept with his ex girlfriend.


	11. Telling The Parents

Edge sat on his bed has he was recalling the events from earlier, he kept running the event over and over and still couldn't figure out how it happened,

"Your mother is a lunatic." Lita said as she got on top of Edge's bed before looking at him, he looked stressed, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Edge said, he wasn't sure why that happened with Maria but he was sure that Lita could never find out that he slept with his ex girlfriend.

**5 Hours Earlier**

Lita felt awkward as she and Rachel began walking to the door of her childhood home, compared to Edge's house her's was cardboard box and she could tell that Rachel didn't like the house,

"This is it?" Rachel asked once more as they stopped right in front of the door.

"Yeah." Lita stated a little bit embarrassed, her family home was pretty ordinary.

"Alright then," Rachel knocked on the door.

"Lita?" Lita's mother Mary asked as she answered the door, "Who's your friend?"

"Rachel Copeland pleased to meet you." Rachel extended her hand.

Mary shook it, "Mary Dumas, pardon me for asking but are you Rachel Copeland as in the wife of Richard Copeland?"

"Yes."

"I read about your husband and son in the business section all the time," Mary said with a smile, "Oh where are my manners come in."

"Thank you."

Lita sighed as she walked in after Rachel and quickly sat on the couch next to Rachel and across from her mother, "Is dad home?"

"Oh yeah, Peter!" Mary called.

Peter walked in the room and smiled when he saw Lita, "Lita, what's the occasion?"

"I actually came here with Rachel to tell you guys something."

"Okay." Mary said as she looked at Lita with curiosity, "Does this have something to do with a job?"

"No, I don't know if you guys knew this but um I've been seeing this guy for a while," Lita figured that would be the best way to start it, there was no way her parents would let her get married if they knew that she had agreed to marry Edge after one night in a bar.

"You have?" Peter asked, "What's his name, you didn't go back to that son of a bitch Matt did you?"

"No, never." Lita said before rolling her eyes, she hated when people mentioned Matt, "His name is Adam, Adam Copeland."

"My son." Rachel added.

"You mean that business man for C.O. Enterprises?" Peter asked.

"That's the one," Lita stated somewhat embarrassed the her father referred to Edge like some top notch business man, it wasn't like she was marrying Donald Trump.

"What about him?" Mary asked.

"We're getting married."

* * *

Mickie smiled as she and Randy sat on the couch of her old home, she was glad that they had resolved their fight, "You know what we have to do right?"

"I don't know Mickie having sex in your parent's house would be kinda rude." Randy stated, it wasn't the he opposed it but if Mr. James walked in on them it would be pretty awkward.

"No," Mickie replied, "Well not right now anyway but we have to tell my parents."

"What?" Randy asked, he knew they would have to tell them eventually but he figured that it would be by text or e-mail, not with them sitting in their house where Mickie's dad could punch him and he couldn't hit an old guy.

"Randy my parents need to know." Mickie replied, they needed to know their third grandchild was coming from her, not her stupid sister.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that Mickie James sitting right in front of me?"

"Oh my god Melina what are you doing here?" Mickie asked, Melina had been her best friend before she had went to college.

"I was visiting my dad what about you, last I heard you were living in New York?" Melina asked.

"Um yeah, I'm back for a little visit." Mickie replied, she was glad to be seeing Melina after nine years.

"Now before we get into any life details I think you have to tell me who the smoking hot guy is sitting right next you."

Randy smirked as he looked at Mickie's friend, "Randy Orton."

"Nice to meet you Randy Orton." Melina said with a sly smile.

"My boyfriend." Mickie stated as she put her hand on Randy's leg, she hated it when girls fawned over Randy.

"Relax Mickie I have a boyfriend back in Hollywood." Melina said as she joined the two of them, "But you will never believe what I heard."

"What?" Mickie asked.

"Ashley is pregnant again, seriously that girl has been popping them out like kittens, can you imagine having a kid at our age?" Melina asked.

Mickie and Randy exchanged a look, neither of them knew how to respond to that.

"Oh god you're pregnant?" Melina asked, "I'm so sorry, I mean the baby congratulations."

"The baby?" Stuart asked, "What baby?"

"Damn it." Randy said as he avoided eye contact with either of Mickie's parents.

"Mickie are you pregnant?" Gloria asked shocked.

"You know the house looks fantastic." Mickie stated, she really didn't want her old best friend to be the one to tell her parents she was pregnant.

"Mickie do not avoid my question," Gloria commanded, "are you pregnant?"

"Kinda."

* * *

"Your getting married?" Mary asked somewhat shocked.

"Yeah we are."

"That's wonderful!" Mary exclaimed before hugging Lita, "Have you set a date?"

Lita smiled as her mom stopped hugging her "July 12th."

"That's awfully soon, there isn't anything else you need to tell us is there?" Mary asked.

"I'm not pregnant." Lita stated, she wanted to say that various times in front of Rachel, she was pretty sure Rachel was already knitting socks for a baby.

"You know that isn't what your mother is talking about." Peter stated looking at Lita seriously.

"I know and no." Lita said giving a quick glance to Rachel the last thing she needed was Rachel finding out.

"Good," Mary replied smiling, "Okay since this is so soon I might make a call to Angie and-"

"I won't take any help from Angie." Lita replied giving a stern look to her parents, "I'd pay for the entire wedding myself before I asked for any of her help."

"Don't even worry about paying for the wedding my husband and I would be more than happy to cover all the expenses." Rachel stated.

"Really?" Mary asked.

"Yes." Rachel responded with a smile.

"I don't-"

"Mary don't argue with her." Peter interrupted his wife.

"Alright then, so when can we meet Adam?" Mary asked.

"I'll talk with him and we'll come over as soon as we can." Lita said, she was glad everything was going smoothly but she was afraid it was going to well.

"I'm sorry but I have to go to bed, I've got to get on an early train to Long Island tomorrow." Peter said, "It was nice meeting Rachel."

"It has been a pleasure meeting you Peter." Rachel replied.

"Lita I really do want to meet Adam so don't be a stranger." Peter told her before giving her a hug and going to his room.

"Well I guess we should get going then," Lita stated, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright, talk to you tomorrow, good night Rachel."

"We'll be in touch." Rachel stated before she and Lita exited, "So Lita I've noticed I've never seen you in designer shoes or clothes for that matter, why is that?"

"Because I don't have any." Lita said awkwardly, she had never been that in to labels.

"This won't due, we will go shopping next week."

"We will?" Lita asked, "What's the big deal?"

"Oh honey."

* * *

"You're kinda pregnant?"Gloria asked, "What does that mean?"

"I'm pregnant." Mickie replied nervously, sure her parents were happy when her sister was pregnant but her sister was married.

"You got my daughter pregnant?" Stuart asked glaring at Randy.

Randy looked at Stuart, he was hoping that Stuart wasn't planning on killing him, "Yes-yes sir."

"So you come to my house acting like some wild animal and tell me that you got my daughter, my sweet precious daughter pregnant?" Stuart asked with his voice rising.

"Stuart calm down." Gloria told him.

"Calm down, this hooligan got our daughter pregnant." Stuart yelled.

"Do you two plan on getting married?" Gloria asked ignoring her husband.

"We haven't talked about it." Mickie answered, she knew Randy didn't want to get married despite what he had said earlier that day, he had only just warmed up to the idea of having a baby and she didn't want him to marry her if he didn't want to.

"Randy come with me outside." Stuart said more calm than he he had been before.

Randy looked at Mickie he really didn't want her dad to kill him, "Yes sir."

Stuart closed the door behind Randy, "I needed to talk to you without the girls."

"Yeah?" Randy asked hoping his voice didn't sound scared.

"I was thrilled when you started dating my daughter, you're successful and I knew you could give her the life she deserves, I don't need to ask you if you love my daughter because I know you do the question I have for you is, if I told you to stop loving my daughter would you?"

"I couldn't do that." Randy stated.

"And why not?" Stuart asked.

"Because that's like asking me to stop breathing." Randy replied hoping he wasn't sounding like a total wuss.

"You would die before you stopped loving my daughter?" Stuart asked.

"Yes sir." Randy responded, that was the easiest question he had ever been asked.

"Then you might almost be good enough for her." Stuart said, "You ever going to marry her?"

"Truth be told before I started dating you daughter I never wanted to get married, hell when I was friends with your daughter I would joke around saying 'if I ever get married it will be to her' but you know I never thought I'd end up with her though?"

"Why not?"

"Because I thought why the hell would someone as awesome as her ever go for me." Randy told him.

"Because your hot." Mickie said smiling standing in the doorway.

Randy walked to the doorway and kissed Mickie, "I love you."

"I love you too." Mickie replied as she leaned against the door, "But you just kissed me in front of my dad."

Randy looked over at Stuart who was glaring at him, "Let's go inside."

"Chicken." Mickie stated.

"What I can't let Randy Jr. grow up fatherless." Randy said as he and Mickie walked inside.

"Yeah we aren't naming the kid Randy Jr.." Mickie responded.

* * *

Lita angrily walked into the room she shared with Edge, "Your mother is a lunatic." Lita said as she got on top of Edge's bed before looking at him, he looked stressed, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Edge said, he wasn't sure why that happened with Maria but he was sure that Lita could never find out that he slept with his ex girlfriend.

"Well your mom just gave me a lecture on the importance of designer clothes." Lita stated before rolling her eyes.

"She does that." Edge replied, he couldn't stop feeling guilty.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lita asked he seemed like something was bugging him.

"Yeah so um how was your parents house?" Edge asked not knowing what else to say.

"Pretty good, they want to meet you." Lita stated, "So when is the next time your free?"

"Tuesday, I have a pretty important business meeting Friday so Saturday I'll hopefully be able to start negotiations with this burger joint to get it into one of our new branches of malls." Edge replied.

"Alright then."


	12. Interrogations and Dresses

_Edge smiled as he stood at the alter he was finally getting his inheritance, all he had to do now was wait for Lita to walk down the aisle and wait for them to be declared husband and wife, 'Here Comes The Bride' began playing and Lita started to walk down the aisle. A veil was covering her face but when she reached him he could tell she was upset,_

_"What's going on?" Edge whispered so only the two of them could hear._

_"You cheated on me!" Lita shouted as she tore the veil off, "How dare you think I would marry a guy who isn't faithful to me?"_

_"But-but we aren't really in love or anything, you can cheat too!" Edge said desperate to escape the fury of the red head._

_Lita scowled at Edge before taking her veil and suffocating Edge with it._

Edge sat up panting before rubbing his head, he had fallen asleep on his couch and now his head was killing him, but that wasn't the worst thing about going to sleep on the couch, over the past three weeks he had been having various dreams about Lita killing him at their wedding. He didn't know why he felt so bad about being with Maria, Maria was the girl who he was in love with and Lita was just a girl he was paying to marry him.

"Hey Blondie do you know where Lita is, we're supposed to go looking for a wedding dress?" Trish asked, she didn't think Lita would bail on her, but she wouldn't put it past her.

"Did you knock?" Edge asked not really caring, he would do anything even have a conversation with Lita's crazy friend, to get his mind off of Maria and Lita.

"No," Trish answered before rolling her eyes, "Lita?"

"I think she already left with Mickie." Edge stated as he looked at his watch, he remembered Lita saying something about a dress and her leaving.

"Who's Mickie?" Trish asked as she went to sit next to Edge.

"My friend," Edge replied before Trish gave him another blank look, "Brown hair."

"Oh yeah pregnant girl, why would she rather go shopping with pregnant girl then with her best friend?" Trish asked.

"Um-"

"Is pregnant girl suddenly more important than me? Her best friend of ten years, who went to funerals, weddings, I even drove her to meet her parents."

"What?" Edge asked, he had vaguely heard Lita talk about her parents he didn't think she was raised in foster care.

"She was adopted," Trish answered before continuing, "I may have not technically drove her to meet them for the first time, but during college I drove her around all the time to see her birth parents, well her mom, her birth dad died when she was fifteen, but for a while I thought Clint was her birth father since he was always with Angie but it turns out Clint was just her husband."

"Interesting." Edge responded due to not knowing what else to say.

"So if you want I can marry you now for five million, I have a minister on speed dial." Trish offered as she pulled out her phone, she figured it was worth a try to offer.

Edge laughed before rolling his eyes, he liked Trish but he was pretty sure she would drive him insane, "I think I'll stick with Lita."

"Even though you cheated on her?" Trish asked.

* * *

Lita looked around at the dresses, she wasn't sure how she was supposed to pick a wedding dress for a wedding that wasn't really real, "So I just pick one?"

"Yeah, when my sister was getting married she practically picked up every wedding dress in the store and went into a dressing room." Mickie replied as she looked around the store.

"Hello and welcome to Vivian's Wedding Gowns do you need any help today?"

"Um yeah I was wondering what exactly I do." Lita stated deciding to just put it bluntly.

"Well," the woman briefly examined Lita, "I'm assuming your price range is fairly low so I suggest we pick out some gowns in the back left."

"Excuse me?" Lita asked, she had just met that lady and she already wanted to strangle her.

"Lita let me handle this," Mickie said before stepping in front of Lita, "Do you have any idea who we are?"

"Why don't you enlighten me." The woman replied.

"I'm Mickie James, the woman who is pregnant with Randy Orton the Great Grandson of Silas Orton who co-founded CO Enterprises and that is Lita Dumas the soon to be wife of Adam Copeland who is the Great Grandson of Marvin Copeland also a co-founder of CO Enterprises, which pretty much means that we can break this store so I suggest you treat us with nothing but respect or I can tweet my three million followers on Twitter about the disrespectful sales lady that caused myself and my friends to be uncomfortable while looking for a wedding dress, a tweet that would not only make the headlines but get you fired so we ask again what do we do?"

"We have a series of gowns that would look most beautiful on you Miss Dumas." The lady responded with a huge smile as she led them through wedding dresses.

"I'm going to like being Edge's wife." Lita stated, she enjoyed being respected and feared at the same time.

"Being with famous business men have their perks." Mickie replied before laughing, "You always get a table even with no reservations, you get invited to weekends away everywhere, and lets not forget how we can scare people with a simple name drop."

"Ms. James, if you'd like we can go ahead and get you fitted for a bridesmaid dress?" The woman asked.

"Um sure." Mickie replied.

"Okay what is the color range?"

"Blue."

* * *

Randy looked at the business plan on his computer, if he was going to to make it go under budget he was going to need to cut down a certain product which was even more difficult when that certain product was manufactured by a company who had over twenty million employees nationwide and if they terminated the contract about half of them would lose their jobs and maybe even a potential lawsuit, he shook his head before turning his attention to his phone when it rung,

"Hello?"

"Hey Randy this is Lita." Lita said awkwardly into her phone, "How fast can you get to Vivian's Wedding Gowns?"

"Lita I'm seriously busy right now, I don't have time for wedding drama." Randy replied as he was becoming increasingly stressed.

"Mickie wants you." Lita stated as she looked over at Randy's girlfriend.

"What's going on?" Randy asked as his work troubles vanished from his mind.

"I'm not really sure, all I heard of the conversation was 'fat, whale, and I want Randy now'." Lita told him, she really hoped it was just pregnancy hormones not how Mickie was regularly.

"I'm on my way." Randy said before hanging up the phone before looking back at his computer, "Jesse I need you to arrange negotiations with Company Number 208."

"Yes Mr. Orton, when should I expect your return?" Jesse asked.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

Edge looked at Trish in shock, how could she know that he cheated on Lita, "How did you know that?"

"I didn't." Trish replied with a sly smirk, "But thanks for telling me."

"Listen Trish-"

"No you listen, Lita is my best friend in the world and you are lucky enough to get to be with her, not just be with her marry her! You know how many guys have wanted to marry her Edge, she's turned down guys before, and then she decides to be with you and you cheat on her."

"I'm paying her." Edge replied hoping that would make him sound like less of a tool.

"That's not the point! People shouldn't cheat," Trish slapped Edge before her voice softened, "He cheated on her."

"Who?" Edge asked only to wonder why that made him kind of angry.

"Lita's ex boyfriend, he cheated on her and asked Lita to marry him but when she turned him down he told her." Trish told him despite knowing she shouldn't tell him that, but she figured it would get her point across.

"But this is different." Edge said as he tried to convince Trish that what he did wasn't that bad.

"How?"

"She said from the beginning that we weren't really together." Edge stated his case, he had a feeling that he would have done great as a lawyer.

"That doesn't mean cheat on her."

"It isn't cheating."

"Then I guess it wasn't cheating when Matt slept with Ashley, I guess it wasn't cheating when my ex boyfriend Kurt slept with Christy."

"That isn't the same thing, you guys were in real relationships Lita and I are just business partners."

"So are you saying you and Randy have-"

"No." Edge interrupted her quickly, "Nothing has ever happened between me and Randy."

"But you guys are business partners, like you and Lita." Trish said with a sly smile, sure she was pretty sure nothing had happened between Randy and Edge but if something did it would be interesting, to say the least.

"Nothing has ever happened between Lita and I." Edge told Trish, deciding that their dance number didn't really count as something.

"So you've never fantasized about her?"

Edge looked at the ground, he was a man, she was an attractive woman, "That isn't the point."

"Are you attracted to her?"

* * *

Randy sighed as he walked into the wedding dress store that he was sure Mickie had told him the name of, all he had to do was get past the crazy wedding people to get to his pregnant girlfriend and figure out what was going on, he looked around before seeing Lita and walking towards her, "Where's Mickie?"

"She's in there." Lita stated as she gestured to the dressing room next to her before Randy went by her and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Mickie yelled through the door, she didn't want to see anyone in that store ever again.

"Mickie it's Randy, why don't you go ahead and let me in?" Randy asked as he began worrying about what might be going on in the dressing room.

Mickie opened the door and pulled Randy in the room before shutting the door back quickly, "Hi."

Randy looked at Mickie, she looked like she had been crying and he really didn't like that, "What's going on?"

"What's going on?" Mickie asked angrily wondering how he couldn't see it, "Look at me."

Randy followed her request and looked her up and down, until his eyes shifted on her stomach, he wasn't that sure of what was going on but he'd bet it had something to do with the baby, "Okay."

"Randy you know what those horrible bitches told me," Mickie said as she began to grow upset again, "They wanted me to try on a pregnancy belly for the bridesmaid dress."

"So?" Randy asked not really getting why that had upset her.

"So?" Mickie repeated, how could Randy not get it.

"Those bitches." Randy replied hoping that would be the answer she was looking for.

"You have no idea do you?" Mickie asked on the verge of tears, he was supposed to be her boyfriend and he didn't even understand her.

"I'm sorry, no."

"They think I'm going to be fat by the time of the wedding!" Mickie cried as she sat down on the chair in the dressing room.

"Well you will be almost four months by then." Randy stated before wanting to rip his vocal cords out when he saw Mickie's face shift from crying to Incredible Hulk angry.

"Excuse me?" Mickie asked as she glared at Randy, "Are you telling me I'm fat?"

"No that's not-"

"So you're telling me in two weeks I'll be fat?"

"No, you're pregnant there's a difference and I just don't want you to be uncomfortable at Edge's wedding."

"That is so," Mickie paused before smiling at Randy, "Sweet of you, maybe I could put it on, I guess it wouldn't be too bad."

Randy smiled at Mickie before looking up in the air and frowning, how was he going to survive five more months of mood swings and pregnancy hormones,

"Oh my god." Mickie stated before looking at her stomach and putting her hand on it, "Randy come here."

"Is everything okay?" Randy asked as he moved closer to his girlfriend.

Mickie grabbed Randy's hand and put it on her stomach, "I think the baby kicked."

Randy smiled as he felt around Mickie's stomach and his smile deepened when he felt it and once he did he knew exactly how he was going to deal with the next few months, because he loved Mickie and he loved their baby.

* * *

"That has nothing to do with it, it isn't like I slept with a prostitute, I slept with my ex girlfriend who I dated for six years." Edge said getting angry, he and Lita had never discussed giving up sleeping with other people and she had made it quite clear that she wasn't going to sleep with him.

"If it isn't wrong why do you feel guilty?" Trish asked as she attempted to get him to admit what he did was wrong.

"I don't." Edge replied as he tried to sound convincing.

"You don't?" Trish asked not believing a word coming out of his mouth.

"I feel guilty because I know this would upset her, I haven't known her that long but regardless she is my friend." Edge answered, that made sense that could be the reason he felt guilty.

"She won't be when she calls off the wedding." Trish stated glaring at Edge.

"Trish."

"Do you seriously think that I'm not going to tell her about this?"

"You can't tell anyone."

"You don't get to decide that for me."

"Trish what can I do?"

"You have to tell her."

"I can't."

"Well then I will."

"No."

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you said you couldn't tell her?" Trish asked, she thought she sounded pretty firm, maybe even scary even though she knew that he could probably order a hit on her, but she didn't care, she was protecting her friend.

"Trish." Edge pleaded, he didn't want the wedding to be called off, it would ruin his chances of his big money grab.

"I'm giving you until the wedding and if you don't tell her by then, I will." Trish threatened him before walking out the door.

**A/N Thoughts? Who do you think will tell Lita the truth?**


	13. Confessions

Edge looked at the ground, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. If he told Lita she could understand, or she could try and kill him, but if he didn't tell her Trish would and he figured that it would be much better coming from him than from Trish, but maybe it would be better coming from Trish, she had known Lita longer and Trish was Lita's best friend, he didn't what he was going to do, but he had six hours to figure it out.

"Hey."

Edge looked up at Lita, maybe this was a sign that he should tell her, after all she seemed like she was in a good mood, "Hey."

Lita sat down next to Edge, she didn't have that long to talk to him, mostly because she was going to be dragged into some boring wedding activity with either her mother, Edge's mother, or god forbid both, "Any chance you want to switch places with me, I have a feeling that one of our mothers is going to drive me crazy today."

"Aren't all girls supposed to get in wedding planner mode the second that they get the diamond?" Edge asked as a smirk appeared on his face, he knew that hanging out with his mother was enough to drive any sane woman into a mental facility, that had happened with three of their maids growing up.

"I'm going to ignore that." Lita stated before rolling her eyes.

"Why?" Edge asked, he didn't want to pass up any opportunity to mess with his fiancé.

"Because if I didn't I would punch you and then your mother would yell at me for putting myself in any harms way this close to the wedding." Lita replied almost wishing she was being sarcastic.

"That means I can ask you to have sex and you won't slap me?" Edge asked another smirk appearing on his face.

Lita gave a cocky smile, "It means that I won't hesitate to shave your head while your sleeping."

"Then I guess it's mistress time." Edge joked, well kind of he needed to know what she thought about that.

Lita raised an eyebrow, "Really now?"

"Would you be okay with that?" Edge asked, he tried to get away with not sounding like a sex crazed teenager but he was pretty sure it hadn't worked.

"Well we aren't really getting married married." Lita said joking, of course he couldn't have a mistress.

"Really?" Edge asked unable from keeping a smile on his face, that would mean she'd be okay with what happened between him and Maria.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face, I was joking, I'm not agreeing to an open marriage."

"What about an open engagement?" Edge asked, although he was pretty sure that may have tipped her off.

All emotion drained from Lita's face as she slowly turned away from Edge, "Who did you sleep with?"

"What?" Edge asked becoming more nervous by the second.

"Edge I'm not stupid, who did you have sex with?" Lita asked as she turned back around with a hand on her hip, she didn't know rather to be offended that he slept with someone or relieved that he actually told her.

"Her name is Maria."

Lita slowly nodded, "Can you tell me how it happened?"

Edge avoided Lita's eyes before nodding, "You know how I told you that I dated a girl named Torrie?"

"Yeah."

"Well I lied when I said that I didn't really have a girlfriend after that, Maria and I dated for six years and I proposed then she left me."

"Which is why you told your family you were engaged, because you were and she left?" Lita asked beginning to understand a little more.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay? You aren't mad?"

"Edge what I'm going to do is not say anything right now, I'm going to meet up with our mothers spend the day talking about the wedding and we will talk when I get back."

"Red."

"Edge please don't ask me to do this right now, we will talk about this later."

* * *

As soon as Lita walked out the door she could tell-she could tell that as soon as she let it in, the fact that Edge had slept with someone, that it was going to hurt like hell, what she didn't understand was why. Why did she feel like she had just been hit by a cannonball? Lita quickly grabbed her phone and felt relief when she got voicemail,

"Hey Rachel, it's Lita I just wanted to let you know that I don't have time to do anything today, my best friend is taking me out so, I'll see you tomorrow."

Lita placed her phone in her pocket before getting a driver to take her to a place she knew well, she took a deep breath and finally knocked on the door,

"Lita what's going on?" Trish asked as she quickly pulled her best friend into the apartment, although she had a seeking suspicion it had something to do with what Edge had told her.

"I'm so confused."

"About what?"

"About my entire engagement," Lita replied as she slipped the ring off her finger, "About me."

"I know." Trish stated now knowing Edge had told her

"What?" Lita asked, how could Trish know what was going on, it wasn't like she and Edge had ever spent time together, that she'd known about anyway.

"I was talking to Edge yesterday and I told him to tell you or I would." Trish replied honestly, she didn't want to lie and Lita find out and take away her maid of honor status which meant she'd give the maid of honor title to the stupid pregnant girl.

"How could you not tell me?" Lita asked feeling somewhat betrayed by her best friend.

"Lita." Trish said as she rolled her eyes and people said she could be a drama queen.

"You're my best friend and I-"

"You what, I thought your engagement was just for money." Trish interrupted as a sly smile appeared on her face, she kind of expected her best friend had some feelings for Edge, hell if she lived with Edge she would have been sleeping with him from the first night on.

"It is." Lita stated, feelings were complicated to say the least especially in her situation.

"No it isn't." Trish protested, she knew her best friend to well to fall for that garbage.

"What?"

Trish shook her head before deciding to say it in the most obvious tone ever, "Lita you have feelings for him."

"No I don't he's just a stupid rich boy." Lita responded avoiding her best friend's eyes.

"If you didn't you wouldn't be upset about this."

"I'm not supposed to have feelings for him, does this make me weak or something? I couldn't even go two months without having feelings for him, how am I supposed to last a year?"

"Maybe you could tell him, see how he feels?"

"I know he doesn't have feelings for me Trish, he went and had sex with his ex girlfriend."

"Then break it off."

"I can't, Trish I need the money."

"For what?"

Lita avoided Trish's eyes, she knew she would have to eventually tell someone, "He wants the money by next year, with interest."

"How much?" Trish asked, she knew that her family had some money, but with her father's recent divorce she had no clue if she could get the money.

" 2.5 million." Lita said knowing what her best friend was thinking.

"I still can't believe that he expects you to pay him." Trish replied, she hated that stupid son of a bitch.

"Well he does and if I don't pay him I don't want to know what he'll do." Lita said despite knowing exactly what he'd do.

"I'm going to tell Angie." Trish replied before grabbing her purse there was no way she was going to let this happen to Lita.

"No Trish you can't, Angie doesn't know." Lita replied reluctantly.

Trish threw down her purse, "We have to do something."

"No Trish I have to do something, I have to marry Edge so I can get the money and then by the end of the marriage my crush or whatever you want to call it will be long gone."

* * *

"You did what?" Mickie asked slowly as she looked at Edge, there was no way that Edge had cheated on someone, Edge was too good of a guy to cheat on someone, he might be a bit spoiled or vain, but he wasn't a cheater.

"Mickie." Edge replied, possibly in the most ashamed voice he had ever heard, he couldn't repeat the story again, it made him seem like too much of a jerk.

"No Edge this is horrible, Lita is a good person." Mickie stated as she shook her head, what Edge had done just proved her mother right, even nice guys are jerks, Mickie opened her mouth but closed it before looking at her stomach and turning to Randy, "If we have a girl and a guy cheats on her, I'll kill him."

"No you won't." Randy said in a confident voice.

"Why not?" Mickie asked as she crossed her arms it wasn't like she couldn't kill someone.

"Firstly we're having a boy, secondly in the off chance that we have a girl and some guy cheats on her before you can even find where I keep my gun and yes I do have a gun I would have already killed that little piece of garbage for cheating on what would have to be the most awesome girl ever."

"You want to bet?" Mickie asked looking at Randy, determination written on her face.

"Which one of you would kill him first?" Edge asked as he looked at what had to be the craziest couple in the world.

Mickie rolled her eyes, "I'll bet you fifty dollars we're having a girl."

"Fine but we're having a boy." Randy responded giving Mickie a small wink.

"Edge?" Mickie asked wanting to know his take on the bet.

"I bet a hundred dollars that Mickie is having twins, a boy and a girl, but if she have one girl I'll give Mickie fifty, if you have one boy I'll give Randy fifty." Edge stated.

"Deal." Mickie and Randy said at the same time before Mickie slapped him.

"What was that for?" Edge asked as he held his cheek.

"You cheated on Lita," Mickie said before glaring at Edge, "And you think I'm fat enough to be having twins."

"Mickie baby Edge doesn't think your fat." Randy told her putting his arm around her.

"Yeah Mickie, sure you've gained a few pounds but you're pregnant and-" Edge stopped talking when he saw Mickie's eyes begin to tear up and Randy giving a deathly glare to him before Mickie walked out.

"I'm going to kill you." Randy stated before turning around to walk after his girlfriend, "He's got to be drunk baby, because there's no way he thinks you've gained any weight."

Edge watched as his friends exited, one thing was for sure though, dealing with them was way easier than whatever was going to happen when Lita came back.

* * *

Lita slowly paced outside the door of Edge's house, she had watched Mickie and Randy pull out of the driveway as she pulled in so she knew that they knew about Edge and Maria and she didn't know how she felt about them knowing. All she knew was that she had to walk inside that house and make amends with Edge to save her life. After taking a deep breath she walked back in Edge's house.

"Lita?" Edge asked walking up to the door, he couldn't help but feel guilty as he looked at her, "Hey."

"Hi." Lita replied slowly, "I think I'm going to go upstairs."

"Why?" Edge asked, she couldn't leave him then he would have no chance of getting his inheritance.

"I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." Lita stated, she knew he was probably expecting her to yell but she couldn't risk it, she couldn't risk not getting the money.

"Lita we need to talk about this." Edge stated blocking her from leaving, he needed her to say she was staying.

"Do we?" Lita asked, "We never established any kind of rules for our engagement, I never downright told you not to have sex with anyone else, I guess I just thought that was implied or something when we got engaged, but you know what I have no right to be angry with you and-"

"You have every right to be angry with me, I shouldn't have slept with Maria."

"Do you mean that?"

"I do."

"Thank you." Lita said as she avoided Edge's eyes, it hurt to look at him, "But you don't need to be."

"What's going on?"

"What?"

"Red I've known you for a while now, I know that you're upset about this."

"I wouldn't call a month a while."

"That's not the point Red," Edge made her face him, "What's going on?"

"What's going on?" Lita asked before angrily chuckling, "What's going on is that rather we're getting married for love or money we're still getting married, that doesn't mean you can go around with whatever ex girlfriend comes knocking on your door!"

"It wasn't like that!" Edge defended himself, he now regretted not going along with her initial approach.

"Well I don't care! Edge I haven't known you for that long, but that doesn't mean that I won't stand up for myself." Lita stated as her confidence grew with every passing word.

"Then what changed, because five minutes ago you were perfectly content in letting me get away with it?" Edge asked.

"I need the money." Lita stated before she could stop herself.

"What do you mean you need the money?" Edge asked, "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Lita said hoping that would be enough to get Edge off her back.

"That's too bad because we're going to talk about it." Edge replied, he needed to know what he was getting involved with.

"Or what?" Lita asked, he couldn't do anything to her.

"Or the deal's off."

Lita turned around and glared at Edge, "Then you won't get your inheritance."

Edge thought over his conversations with Randy over the past month, all he needed was Mickie and their baby, he didn't care about money, "I can live without it."

"Fine, can we sit down?" Lita asked, she needed the money too much to let Edge break off the deal.

"Sure," Edge sat down and looked at Lita, "So why do you need the money?"

"The thing is I had been dating this guy Matt since I was sixteen but when I was in college Matt started to change and the more he changed the less I wanted to be around him, then one night Matt and I were finally clicking again and we went to a party and everything seemed great until Matt and I got in a fight and I stormed out, a guy was coming on to me in an alley and he wouldn't take no for an answer, Matt had came after me and got him off me but then the guy started beating up Matt, I had to do it or he would have killed him."

"Red are you saying that you killed someone?" Edge asked as his eyes grew wide, surely that wasn't what she was saying.

"No! All I did was hit him across the head, I knocked him out and Matt and I left, I thought that was that, then a few years ago after Matt and I had broken up he said that the guy was suing us."

"Years after it happened?"

"I know it didn't make sense to me either, it really didn't make sense to me that he one, Matt had to give him a ton of money, now I owe Matt a ton of money, because he knows that lied on the stand."

"What?" Edge asked, "Red you were the victim, why would you need to lie on the stand?"

"I was scared out of my mind that somehow I would end up in jail, because if he could win a law suit he could probably file assault charges so I decided in a moment of what must have been temporary insanity that I would make up a story where he had tried to mug me and my boyfriend stopped him."

"How much money do you owe this guy?" Edge asked standing up from the couch, he knew what he had to do.

"Why?" Lita asked, he couldn't be doing what she thought he was.

"Answer the question." Edge stated as he looked at the girl he was going to marry.

"2.5 million."

Edge grabbed a pen from his desk, "You said his name was Matt?"

"Edge I can't let you-"

"I'm doing this for you, it's the least I can do for you, now what is this guy's last name?"

"Hardy."

Edge finished filling out the check, "Consider this my wedding present to you."

"Thank you."

Edge smirked, "Well if you really want to thank me there are some wonderful things I can think of that you can do."

Lita raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a smirk of her own, "Like?"

"Well I'm a man and since I won't be sleeping with any other girl-"

"Not for a billion dollars." Lita interrupted him as her smirk grew, just because she had a tiny crush on him didn't mean she was going to sleep with him.

"Really?" Edge asked somewhat disappointed.

"Yes."

"Come on."

"Begging does not look good on you." Lita stated as she began walking to her room, it had been one long day.

**A/N Wow it has been forever since I've updated and I am really really sorry, I don't know how to defend this major delay in updating, so I'm not going to try, just know that I'll try and get better at this updating thing, I'll have the next chapter out by New Years and that's a promise. :)**


	14. Rehearsal Dinner

"Why the hell are we having a rehearsal dinner?" Lita asked as she walked out of the bathroom in the dress she had been forced to wear by Edge's crazy mother.

"Red it's a custom to do this, you're lucky that she hasn't already came over her with my Great Great Great Grandmother's diamond earrings which was the only thing she had with her when she immigrated from Germany in 1913, with my Great Great Great Grandfather and my Great Great Grandmother who was nine and trust me there is way more to the story and when my mom tells it-"

"Hello!" Rachel called as she stepped into Edge's house, "Lita you look marvelous but I must say there is one thing missing from your outfit."

Edge gave Lita a knowing look before chuckling, "Mom you don't have to do this."

"Shut up and go fix your tie Adam, you would think be nearly thirty years old and being trained to take over a multi-million dollar company you would be able to put on a tie." Rachel sniped before Adam walked away, "Now Lita what I am about to give you is a family heirloom, it's my way of saying welcome to the family."

Lita couldn't help but smile, sure she didn't really want the earrings but she was glad that Edge's family, well his mother at least, liked her, especially since she seemed like a snotty bitch, "Thank you."

Rachel opened a small box she had brought with her displaying the earrings, "This is my Great Great Grandmother's diamond earrings which was the only thing she had with her when she immigrated from Germany in 1913, with my Great Great Grandfather and my Great Grandmother who was nine at the time, it has been passed down to my Great Grandmother, my Grandmother, to me, and now to you, it is my most prized possession and when Adam was a little boy he saw them and asked me about them, I suppose since he was four and they were shiny it kind of fascinated him and at that moment I promised to give them to whatever woman would be lucky enough to marry him."

Lita slowly nodded, she felt extremely guilty about only marrying Edge for money, his mother had no clue about that all she saw was the woman who was about to marry her son, which she thought was for love, "I'll protect them with my life."

"As you should." Rachel replied as she handed her soon to be daughter in law the earrings.

Lita stood awkwardly as Rachel gave her and expecting look before Lita held in a sigh and put in the earrings, "I guess in a few days this will be my something new."

"It should be considered that," Rachel said before turning away from Lita, "Adam we are not going to be late for your rehearsal dinner!"

Edge rolled his eyes as he walked over to Lita an his mother, "I'm here."

"Alright I'll see you there." Rachel stated before walking out Edge's door.

"The earrings look good on you." Edge told Lita in a moment that he really didn't want to be awkward.

"Thank you, I guess you still like shiny objects huh?" Lita asked as she smirked at him.

"I cannot believe my mother told you that." Edge grumbled as they walked out his front door and into his car.

"Well I actually thought it was kind of sweet among other things." Lita said in attempt to make him feel better.

"You look like you're about to start laughing at me." Edge said as he crossed his arms, he was going to have to talk to his mother about privacy.

"Can you blame me?" Lita asked as she let out a laugh, "You liked shiny objects."

"I can't wait to see your parents, hell maybe an old high school friend or two." Edge stated, he needed some dirt on Red and wasn't going to stop until he got it.

* * *

"So you're pregnant girl." Trish stated looking at Mickie, her competition for Lita's best friend, she could clearly see a baby bump on her and the man candy on her arm was a ten if she ever saw one, so if pregnant girl got a hot guy she should totally get Lita, it was only fair.

"I guess." Mickie replied trying to figure out who the girl in front of her was, she looked vaguely familiar but she didn't recognize her.

"Your Trish right?" Randy asked, he was pretty sure he had heard Edge talk about Lita's somewhat crazy friend and he was pretty sure that the girl in front of him fit the bill.

"In the flesh," Trish replied as she examined both of them, "So are you guys engaged too?"

"No," Randy said quickly answering the question he knew he was going to have to answer a million times that night, "We're not going to get married just because she's pregnant."

"Well that was ass answer if I've ever heard one." Trish said as she narrowed her eyes at Randy, "You act like I just asked you to set yourself on fire."

"What?" Randy asked as Mickie let go of his arm and walked ahead of him to stand beside Trish, "Mickie."

"She's right, marrying me is apparently as bad as you catching on fire." Mickie stated glaring at Randy before turning to Trish, "I'm sorry about him he can be a real jerk."

"You don't need to tell me twice," Trish looked at Mickie's stomach, with her multiple siblings she had learned pretty fast to be able to tell gender by looking at the impending mother's stomach, "Have you learned if it's a boy or a girl?"

"We get to find tomorrow." Mickie responded, "Why?"

"Because over the years I have become an expert on telling the gender of babies," Trish answered as if it was obvious, "I don't even want to tell you how many siblings I have."

"Really well what do you think it is?" Mickie asked, she wasn't sure if she believed Trish, but she eager to know what she was having.

Trish examined Mickie before looking over at Randy, "Are you one of those guys who are obsessed with having a boy?"

Randy snickered, sure that may have been true but Trish didn't know that, "No."

Mickie shook her head, "He's lying through his teeth."

"Sorry to burst bubble sweetie but it's a girl." Trish stated as she watched to see the unbelievable expression on Randy's face.

"Girl." Randy said as if he had never heard the word before, "Are-are you sure?"

"Believe what you want, I'm not a doctor but I have a over ninety percent success rate." Trish told them, although she was pretty sure she was right she knew she had to give them full disclosure, "Although with Mickie's dress I can't be certain, if I were you I'd just wait for tomorrow."

"Then why did you tell us we were having a girl?" Mickie asked kind of confused.

"I wonder when we're going to eat." Trish wondered out loud as her attention turned to the clock, "When an invite says you're going to eat at seven thirty I expect to eat at seven thirty."

* * *

"I bet you Trish is complaining right now." Lita said as she and Edge stepped out of the car, "She's kind of an organization freak, when I lived with her there was this one time I said I'd be ready in ten minutes and I wasn't, she barged into my room while I was changing and stood there until I was finished with the worst look on her face I've ever seen, I call it the Trish."

"The Trish?" Edge asked as they walked inside of the building, the first thing he saw was Trish giving them a look that made him want to run int the other direction, "Is that the Trish?"

Lita slowly nodded, "Don't look it in the eyes."

"Well finally you two decide to show up." Trish stated as she walked up to them, "You know what time it is?"

"Seven thirty." Edge replied, he had looked at his watch before they came in.

"No you bastard it is seven thirty one and we were supposed to be having dinner one minute ago and since you two decided among yourselves to be late we have lost one minute of our eating time." Trish scolded them.

"You know she kind of reminds me of your mother." Lita said as she looked at Trish, how could she be friends with Edge's mom?

"Everybody take your seats, the seating arrangements were written on the door." Rachel said as she walked up to the three of them, "Who are you?"

"Maid of honor Trish Stratus." Trish introduced herself.

"Okay so as you know you will be sitting-"

"Across the table from best man Randy Orton and his date Mickie James, I will be sitting next to Lita's biological mother who will be sitting next to Lita's adoptive mother who will be sitting next to Lita's adoptive father, who will be sitting next to Lita, I know this seating chart like the back of my hand."

"We should go shopping sometime." Rachel suggested.

"That would be good, I'll call you with arrangements." Trish replied as she went to her seat.

"That was scary." Lita stated looking awestruck in the direction that Trish and Edge's mother had walked in.

"Breath Lita, breath." Edge told her as they also walked in the direction of the table.

* * *

"-And so I would like to raise a glass for the future Mister and Misses Copeland, I think I speak for everyone when I say I wish you two a life of nothing but happiness." Lita's mother Mary said as she raised up her glass, "Now if you don't mind me asking, I want to know how the two of you met."

Lita looked at Edge, she was feeling more guilty as the night went on, but it was going to get much worse if she had to lie to everyone in the room, so in efforts to make herself feel better she decided there was only one story she could tell, but she had to embellish it, just a little bit, "Well I was hanging out with my best friend Trish-"

Trish cleared her throat, "She means maid of honor."

Lita rolled her eyes, "With my maid of honor Trish at this club, that night Edge was there with his friend Mickie and her boyfriend Randy," Lita looked at Edge who had motioned her to get closer to him, "Yeah?"

"Excuse her, she gets a little confused with Mickie and Randy, at the time they were not dating." Edge corrected her, he may have told his family he and Lita had been dating for a while longer than he and Lita had discussed.

"Oh yeah," Lita said as she tried her best not to glare at Edge, "Okay so that night it was an open mic night," Lita smiled slyly at Edge, "He got up there and started singing I'm too sexy, Trish and I were sitting close to stage so he saw me laughing at him and pulled me up on the stage with him, after that we got a drink and we hit it off."

"You just had to bring that song up didn't you?" Edge asked causing the majority of people in the room to start laughing, "I really hoped you had forgotten about that."

"Trust me Edge I'm never going to forget that." Lita stated causing laughter again.

"So your song is I'm too sexy?" Rachel asked trying and failing to hide the disgust in her tone and face, "Wonderful."

"Isn't it?" Lita asked hiding the satisfaction of disgusting Rachel on her face.

Rachel forced a smile on her face, "You know Adam I never did hear the story of how you proposed?"

"The old fashioned ring in the wineglass." Edge stated, he wasn't as creative as Lita was, at least not on the spot.

"I only said yes because of the size of the ring," Lita said before sighing, "It was way too cheesy," noticing nobody had laughed Lita cleared her throat, "And because I love him of course."

"Yep love." Edge said...

After a night of guilt, cheesiness, and a lot of wine Edge and Lita returned back to Edge's house,

"You know I still can't believe you slept with Maria." Lita stated as she and Edge both took a seat on Edge's couch, "I mean I'm mostly over it but your a good guy."

"I am a good guy." Edge agreed as he put his arm over Lita, "You're a good person."

"Thanks." Lita said as she leaned up against Edge, "We're getting married in two days."

"Wow." Edge replied, he didn't really know what else to say, he hadn't expected to get married so fast after Maria had left him, let alone get married to someone as awesome as Lita, "You know I'm really glad that you're the girl I'm going to marry."

"Shut up." Lita stated, he really'd had way too many drinks.

"I'm serious you know what kind of psychopath I could've ended up marrying?" Edge asked before chuckling.

Lita laughed, "Just imagine Rachel dealing with a biker girl with two kids."

"Don't forget a mow hawk." Edge stated before laughing, he wasn't sure what he was doing until he felt his lips pressed against Lita's, he quickly pulled away, "Lita I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." Lita interrupted him before kissing him.

**A/N Special Thanks to PurpleRain012 and fearlessrampaige. **


	15. Blood and Spiders

"I'm freaking out Trish, I'm freaking out!" Lita exclaimed as she barged into what used to be her apartment only to see Trish drinking coffee on her couch.

"Yes you can come in." Trish replied sarcastically before rolling her eyes, "It's barely seven in the morning sweetie, you're lucky I'm awake or else I would have had to kill you."

"Trish can you shut up and listen to me please, I really need to tell you something." Lita stated, she was still freaking out, her hands were shaking her heart was pounding.

"Sure," Trish as she looked at Lita with concern, "What's going on?"

"I slept with Edge."

"You only just now slept with Edge?"

"Yeah and I'm freaking out about it, he was next to me when I woke up this morning and I don't even know if he'll remember, I mean we were both kind of drunk last night."

"Lita I get that you were probably off your game but-"

"Okay no," Lita interrupted Trish, she was starting to remember why she sometimes tuned out while Trish was talking, "I hope he doesn't remember, I mean if I wasn't so drunk last night I would have made a move-"

"Wait a minute, you made the move?" Trish asked.

"Well he kissed me and apologized then I kissed him back and we had sex."

"Oh my god Lita this is terrible, we need to do damage control." Trish stated, "First things first when you go home you have to look drop dead gorgeous, secondly you need to tease like hell until he makes a move then you reject him-"

"You want me to be a tease?"

"Um duh!" Trish replied, "Lita I want to help you here but I can't do it if you don't want to help yourself."

"I don't get how being a tease is helping myself, maybe I should just tell him that it meant nothing?"

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't think it meant nothing, Lita you just slept with a guy you have feelings for it isn't like you slept with some random stranger, it's Edge, granted I haven't knew Edge for a long time but I know he'd be an idiot if he wanted forget about it."

"Then what do I do?"

"Since you don't like my teasing idea I don't think I can be much help," Trish stopped before grabbing her phone, "But I think I might know somebody who can."

"Who?"

"Edge."

"What?"

"Tell him how you feel."

"I can't."

"You told me Edge paid off Matt, you don't need to marry him Lita, there is no reason for you not to tell him, he could surprise you."

"Or he could reject me." Lita countered before sighing, "Maybe you're right, you know I'm bad at relationships-"

"Yes I know that, I have met your worst romantic mistake."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Do you think I should call off the wedding?"

* * *

"What is so important that you called me here so early, I have to meet Mickie at doctor's in an hour?" Randy asked walking into Edge's house.

"Sorry daddy-"

"Never and I repeat never call me daddy again." Randy interrupted Edge as he took a seat on Edge's couch, "Mickie is already mad at me because of Lita's stupid friend so if I'm not there for her appointment she's going to be livid, get to your point."

"Lita and I slept together."

"So?" Randy asked, he didn't see what the big deal was.

"So?"

"Edge all this means is that you're going to have a girl who's willing to have sex with you while you're married, I don't see the big deal."

"You're," Edge stopped, Randy was right, Lita was actually going to sleep with him for the year,"Right."

"Use birth control and condoms."

"I don't see what's so wrong about not using them, then Lita will get pregnant and I won't be the only fat person in our group."

"Mickie for the millionth time-wait what are you doing here, I thought I was going to meet you there?" Randy asked while looking at his girlfriend.

"I was bored and I figured you came here." Mickie replied as if it was obvious, why should she just wait around for him?

"What if I wasn't here?"

"Then I would talk to my friend Edge, you know the one who is actually nice to me?"

"Now I'm not nice to you?"

"Well-"

"Wow."

"What?" Mickie asked taking a break from glaring at Randy.

"I think I discovered time travel."

"Edge did you eat some bad clams last night?"

"No I'm serious, I just walked into a fight from three years ago."

"You thought I was fat three years ago?" Mickie asked.

"Mickie, when are you going to get it, I don't think you're fat, Edge doesn't think you're fat, nobody thinks it but you so stop being stupid and realize you're still you."

"So now you think I'm stupid?"

"Okay that's it, to your corners." Edge stated as he stepped in between his friends, "You two are about to be parents, you can't act like children when you have children, so either you to need to grow the hell up or hire a nanny."

"Well I heard that there was this one good agency-"

"Shut up Randy." Mickie interrupted him before taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry Randy I've been being a little sensitive lately and it's not fair of me to yell at you all the time."

"A little?" Randy asked before Edge hit him on the shoulder, "I mean I should be the one apologizing, I'm not meaning to call you stupid or anything but I'm freaking out about this baby."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I want the baby but it's like if I forget to pick up milk that's fine, that's a mistake that won't hurt anything, if make a mistake with the baby-"

"You aren't going to, you're going to make a great dad."

"Is the love fest over now?" Edge asked.

"You know for someone who pushed us together in the first place-"

"How did I push you two together?"

"You always made us pretend to be a couple."

"When?"

"At the movies."

"Because we all wanted to see the movie and they had a couple special!"

"It saved us a dollar."

"And forty nine cents!"

Mickie rolled her eyes before turning to Randy, "We need to go I don't want to be late for the appointment."

Randy nodded, "Alright, we'll be back after the appointment."

"Did I mention that if it's twins I think Adam and Edge are two really good-"

"Bye Edge."

* * *

"Lita you don't want to call off the wedding, you're scared because you know you have feelings for him and you don't know if he feels the same way, I know I said you didn't have to go through with the wedding and you don't, but if you don't you'd be screwing Edge over, he doesn't deserve that."

Lita sighed, "You're right."

"I always am."

"I don't know how I'll do it but I'm going to make it through this year and then Edge and I will get our divorce." Lita stated, that sounded easy enough.

"Or maybe you won't." Trish innocently suggested, it would come in handy having a rich best friend, trips to Fiji and The Bahamas.

"Trish."

"I know you don't want to believe that he has feelings for you Lita, but he slept with you don't you think that means something?" Trish asked, she knew it was a long shot but she had to at least try and suggest that.

Lita rolled her eyes, she knew Trish wanted her to actually be with Edge but that was a little more desperate than she expected, "If you offer a guy sex he takes it, it doesn't matter if he likes the girl or not, last night was just me drinking too much."

"Whatever you say."

Lita rolled her eyes, of course Trish didn't get it, "Edge and I will never be a couple."

"You want to bet on that?"

"Are you serious?"

"No-well I was but I really do think you and Edge could be a good couple."

"Well we aren't going to be and that's the end of this topic."

"But-"

"I'm serious."

"Fine, but I do think you're making a mistake not telling Edge how you feel."

"Trust me I know what you think," Lita replied before getting a notification on her phone and groaning, "Trish for the millionth time stop messing with my phone so I get a notification whenever your newest blog comes out."

"How else are you going to know?"

"By going to the website."

"You go to my website?"

"No."

"Then how do you read my blog."

"I don't, everything on there you tell me."

"True."

* * *

"How are you two doing today?" Mickie's Aunt Ivory asked as she walked into the examination room.

"I'm good." Randy said.

"Well I actually meant Mickie and the baby but nice to know Randy," Ivory replied before beginning to spread the gel on Mickie's stomach, making the baby appear on a small monitor, "So did you two want to know the sex?"

Mickie looked at Randy why she messed with her thumbs, "You do want know right?"

"I guess-I mean if you want to know."

Mickie nodded then looked at her aunt, "Tell us."

"Well it looks like you're having a-" Ivory stopped and examined the monitor, "Oh."

"Oh?" Mickie repeated as she began to feel her heart racing, "What's wrong?"

"It looks like your daughter is hiding behind her brother."

"What?" Randy asked, Ivory couldn't be serious Mickie was only pregnant with one no more.

"You're having twins."

"How come you didn't tell us before?" Mickie asked.

"Because you didn't find out about your pregnancy until you were eight weeks and you didn't want an ultrasound until Randy was with you so I just found out myself."

"Oh." Mickie stated, she was afraid to look over at Randy, he was freaking out when they thought it was just one baby, she didn't want to know how he would feel about two.

Randy looked over at Mickie, "Ivory can you give us a moment please?"

"Of course."

Randy put his arm over Mickie, sure he was freaking out, but he didn't want to push her away like he had done when he first found out she was pregnant, "Mickie can you believe it?"

Mickie gave Randy a confused look, "You aren't mad?"

"Of course not," Randy kissed Mickie's head, he thought he was doing a pretty good job of remaining calm for Mickie, "I'm sorry that you thought I'd be, I get it you know after how I acted when I found out you were pregnant, but-"

"Oh my god." Mickie interrupted Randy with a terrified expression on her face.

"What?" Randy asked as he began to grow increasingly worried.

"I'm going to have to give birth to two babies at the same time and you're tall which means the babies are probably going to be like twelve pounds."

"Well that's stretching it a bit."

"I don't know if I can do this."

Randy grabbed Mickie's head and made her face him, "Listen to me, you can do this I know you can."

Mickie kissed Randy, "Thank you, but you know we owe Edge a hundred bucks?"

"Damn it."

* * *

Lita took a deep breath before opening the door to Edge's house, she already had it planned out she was going to tell him it was a mistake and hope that was the end of it,

"Red?" Edge asked, he had looked towards the door when it opened and quickly stood up, "Hey."

"Hi." Lita replied not directly looking Edge in the eyes, "I think we need to talk about what happened last night."

"We do?" Edge asked.

"Yeah," Lita answered before sitting on the couch, "We were both drunk and it shouldn't have happened."

"Oh." Edge stated, he should have known Randy was wrong.

Lita gave Edge a questioning look, "You do think it was a mistake right?"

"Red I'm not a liar, you know except for that whole cheating thing, I enjoyed last night." Edge replied, lying had gotten him in way too much trouble in the past.

"Don't get me wrong Edge I enjoyed last night too, but-"

"But if we both enjoyed it then why are you saying it was a mistake?"

Lita tried to make sure she wasn't blushing, "Because we have a business arrangement you can't mix business with pleasure or things get complicated."

"True." Edge agreed before getting an idea in his mind, there was no reason why he couldn't mess with Lita, "But I don't know about you but I like complicated."

"What are you saying?" Lita asked.

"I'm saying that if you ever want to, which look at me when wouldn't you want to, all you have to do is ask."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Red you enjoyed last night, you want me."

"You wish."

"Well you wanted me last night over and over-"

"Shut up before I punch you."

"And over and over-" Edge was interrupted when Lita punched him in the mouth, "What is the matter with you?"

"I warned you."

"I was playing around and now I'm bleeding!" Edge exclaimed touching his lips, "Look here is blood!"

"Get your blood away from me!"

"Or what?" Edge asked before smirking, "Are you afraid of a little blood?"

"No more than you're afraid of spiders."

"You promised you'd never bring that up!"

"'Red come in here there's a black widow!'" Lita mocked Edge, "It was a granddaddy long leg."

"All this is is blood." Edge stated as he inched closer to Lita.

Lita pushed Edge away from her before laughing, "Your mother is going to make you put on makeup tomorrow."

Edge's face fell as he realized that was exactly what was going to happen, "You are mean."

"I'm mean?" Lita asked trying not laugh, "What are we third graders?"

"We're third graders about to get married Red."

Lita smiled at him, "Yeah I guess we are."

**A/N Thoughts? **


	16. The Wedding

Everyone stood in shock, nobody really wanting to believe what happened. Edge was shaking his head and looked to be in just as much shock. The grass was bloodstained and there was a gun sitting on the ground. He kept hoping it was a dream, that it hadn't actually happened. Every time he he closed his eyes he was waiting to wake up, but it wasn't happening. All he knew was his life would never be the same.

**1 Hour Ago**

"You there in the white dress!" Trish called as she made her way into the room Lita was in, Trish raised an eyebrow as she examined her friend, "You don't have on your dress yet?"

"No." Lita replied, she was staring at the dress in front of her, "I'm going to put it on in a minute."

"Sweetie you're walking down the aisle like really soon, you are still walking down the aisle right?"

"Yes I am." Lita stated, she was practically ready all she had to do was put on her dress, but something felt….off. She couldn't explain it, "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"You have the right to be." Trish told her as she stepped next to her, "After all you are in love with the guy."

"What?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said, I'm not in love with Edge."

"Denial isn't just a-"

"I'm not in love with him, feelings yes, love no."

"I know you well enough to know you love him."

"No I don't."

"Then why are you marrying him?"

"Didn't we already go over this yesterday?"

"Somewhat but that was when I thought you just had a crush on him."

"That's all it is."

"Who is the first person you think of when you wake up?"

"What?"

"Answer."

"Ed-Edgar Allen Poe."

"The poet?"

"What can I say I love dark literature."

"Yeah if that dark literature's name is Edge."

"Trish."

"Lita."

It was in that moment one of Trish's favorite movies came to mind, "You love him, you want to kiss him-"

"Do not quote Miss Congeniality to me!"

"In this situation it makes sense."

"What's your point?"

"That you love him."

"So what if I do?"

"Then you admit it instead of being a coward?"

"Trish!"

"I'm sorry Lita but you have a chance at him loving you back, that's a chance so many people would love to have, including me."

"I thought you only cared if a guy was rich?"

"That's an important factor but love is love and even if he's not Ryan Reynolds I think that a guy that loves you is the best thing you can get."

"But what if he doesn't love me back?"

"What if he does?"

"Is it worth it?"

"I can't answer that."

"Then who can?"

"Your heart."

Lita looked in a mirror, it seemed appropriate reflecting in front of her reflection, "I'm going to tell him."

Trish gave a mischievous smile, "Tell him what?"

"That I love him."

"Who?"

Lita gave Trish a look, "I'm going to tell Edge I love him."

Trish hugged Lita but what neither of them noticed, was that the door was opened, and behind that door stood the groom to be.

**Present**

A police officer made his way to Randy, paper in hand, "I need to get your side of the story sir."

"Oh yeah, of course." Randy stated not taking his eyes off the pool of blood, "I was with my friend Edge and my girlfriend Mickie about two hours ago-"

Randy pulled a crisp hundred dollar bill out of his pocket a she made his way to the room Edge was in, he had one arm around Mickie, making sure she didn't fall in the stupid heels she was wearing, "Hey."

Edge turned to them with a smirk, "So am I going to be the uncle of a boy or a girl?"

"Well-"

"It doesn't really make a difference, although seeing Randy play with a Barbie would be very entertaining."

"I-"

Edge pulled out fifty dollars, "So who do I owe?"

"We're having a boy" Randy stated as Edge stuck the money out to him, "and a girl."

"What?"

"I have excelled at everything in my life so it's no surprise to me that not one but two of my swimmers-"

"Stop it." Edge commanded disgusted, "Just give me my money."

Mickie laughed as Randy gave him the money, "So you excited?"

"About?"

"Your wedding dumbass." Mickie said.

"Oh yeah I guess, a year until my inheritance."

Mickie rolled her eyes, "I really wish that you-"

"Mickie can you give us a moment?" Edge interrupted her.

"Fine just don't make out while I'm gone." Mickie replied with a smirk before kissing Randy and exiting the room.

"Twins huh?"

"I guess so."

"No freak out?"

"Major freak out I just can't let her know that, she needs me to be strong, so I am."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love."

"Are you a girl now?"

"I'm marrying a girl now."

"So?"

"What about you?"

"I got Mickie pregnant I don't think there is any doubt that I am one hundred-"

"No have you-"

"No." Randy interrupted him, "Drop it"

"But you've had-"

"I'm serious, drop it."

"Okay, I'm going to go see Red."

"It's bad luck."

Edge smirked, "Who's the girl now?"

"Wait so what were you two talking about?" The police officer asked.

"You're a police officer not a paparazzi guy, right?"

The man pulled out his badge, "I'm an officer."

"We were talking about-"

"Randy you're children are kicking me."

"Hey Mickie." Randy greeted her somewhat nervously, "Have you met this police officer?"

"No." Mickie replied eyeing the officer.

"Well why don't you mingle, I'm going to talk to Edge."

Randy quickly walked off from the officer and went up to Edge, who was sitting down in shock, "How you doing?'

"Did she ever tell me he was in a gang?" Edge wondered out loud.

"I don't know."

"I think she did." Edge thought for a minute, "Yeah she did."

"Then she was honest with you."

"And I wasn't honest with her,"

"What?"

"Ten million, I said I was only getting ten million."

"You're getting a billion."

"I know."

Edge looked across the small field seeing a small red hair in the blood, "I still can't believe it."

**Thirty Minutes ago**

"She loves me, how can she love me?" Edge wondered to himself, "Maybe I heard her wrong." Edge sighed knowing that wasn't the case.

"Edge honey it's time." Rachel told him as she ushered him towards the alter.

"Yeah it is." Edge stated, he was confused as hell. Did he love her back? Sure she was cool and awesome, she was smoking hot, she got along with his friends, she made him happier than he ever thought he could be. Soon he was at the altar next to Randy and Chris, waiting for her. The music hit and there came Mickie, then Trish. The music changed and his heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest. The veil covered her face, she began walking. It happened so fast, one second she walking, the next everyone heard a gun go off. She dropped to the ground. Everyone stood in shock, nobody really wanting to believe what happened. Edge was shaking his head and looked to be in just as much shock. The grass was bloodstained and there was a gun sitting on the ground. He kept hoping it was a dream, that it hadn't actually happened. Every time he he closed his eyes he was waiting to wake up, but it wasn't happening. All he knew was his life would never be the same. Before he could process what was going on he was running to her, "Red!"

He saw the bullet wound, right through the chest. Her pulse was gone, but he knew he had to see her face. He felt tears in his eyes, it was at that moment when he realized, he loved her back. He pulled the veil up.

Present

The officer stared at Mickie, "What did you say the victim's name was?"

"Maria Kanellis, she is Edge's ex girlfriend and she's kind of insane."

"Kind of?" Lita asked as she walked up to them, "She stole my wedding dress and locked me up in a room."

"Okay she's really insane." Mickie corrected herself.

"Do we know who did this and why?" The officer asked.

"My ex boyfriend Matt Hardy."

"You really know how to pick them Red." Edge joked as he and Randy walked back up to the group.

"Look who's talking." Lita countered.

Edge looked at the police officer, "Can we have a minute?"

The officer rolled his eyes, "Fine but only because it's your wedding day."

"So are we still getting married today?" Lita asked, once she and Edge were left alone.

"That depends on two things."

"What?" Lita asked.

"Will you marry me for real?"

"What?"

"Marry me, for real."

A smile appeared on Lita's face, "Well it's not a ring in a wine glass but I'll take it."

Edge smiled back, "Good because I love you Red."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and I figured I had to say it first because you were scared."

"Scared?"

"I heard you and Trish talking."

"Oh."

"And I love you."

"I love you too," Lita replied before kissing Edge, "Hey what was that other thing the wedding depends on?" Edge whispered something in her ear, "Of course."

"Randy Mickie come here!" Edge called and smirked as the two stepped up to them, "It's now or never."

"What?" Randy asked.

"She said it was okay." Edge told him with a grin causing Randy to also grin.

"That what's okay?" Mickie asked wondering why Edge and Randy looked so secretive.

"Oh nothing." Randy said, "Close your eyes for a second."

"What?"

"Just do it." Randy said as Mickie followed his request, "Open."

Mickie opened her eyes and she looked at Randy confused before realizing what he had done, "Is that a?"

"It is."

"And you want us to-today?"

"Yes."

"And it's okay with them?"

Edge kissed Lita in the head, "It is."

"Lita?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I guess I'll do it."

Randy smiled, "Good."

Mickie smiled back as she looked at her finger, "But just so you know, that was the worst proposal ever."

Lita and Edge laughed before Randy glared at them, "Sorry."

"Hey where's Trish?" Lita asked just beginning to realize she hadn't seen Trish since she had been rescued.

"Maybe she went back to your room?" Mickie suggested.

"Wanna check with me?" Lita asked.

"Uh sure."

Lita and Mickie made there way to Lita's room and slowly opened the door only to see Trish…..in bed…..with the photographer.

"Oh my god!"

**Three Years Later**

"Can you believe we've been married three whole years?" Lita asked as she laid next to Edge, her head on his chest.

"Can you believe that nobody ever topped the double wedding?" Edge asked after he kissed the top of Lita's head.

"Well someone did get shot at our wedding, the shooter is in prison, and let's not forget the cake was amazing."

"It was wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

Edge laughed, "We need to get up, we're expecting visitors."

Lita jokingly sighed, "Oh well."

Edge watched her as she got up and began getting dressed, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Twenty minutes later they were downstairs and as usual their guests let themselves in,

"Happy anniversary guys." Lita said as she eyed Mickie and Randy.

"Thanks you too." Mickie replied holding a small baby in her arms before looking down, "Don't you have something to say?"

"Happy anawoswy unca Ed and aunt Lita."

"How is it they get your name right and mess up mine?" Edge asked.

Lita rolled her eyes, "Thank you Drew, thanks Abby that is very nice isn't it Ed?"

"Yes it is." Edge grumbled.

Randy picked up the twins before whispering, "Good job at annoying Uncle Edge."

"Welcome daddy." The twins said in unison.

"We didn't miss cake did we?" Trish asked walking through the door.

"No." Edge replied, over the years he and Trish had become closer, he even read her blog.

"Good we really like cake don't we Katie?" Trish asked her twenty seven month old daughter, it turned out that it really was true that you could get pregnant during slutty wedding sex, it also turned out that not every guy was willing to step up like Randy had eventually done, so she had been learning how to be a mom and a dad.

"Well we have lots of it." Lita stated, "Before we eat anything though can I talk to you girls outside please?"

"Yeah." Mickie said and without hesitation gave the baby to Randy.

Trish looked at Katie before Edge tapped on her shoulder and took Katie, "Thanks."

"No problem."

The girls made their way outside and Lita shut the door behind them,

"What's going on?" Mickie asked.

Lita watched Edge and Randy play with the kids through the window, "It looks like they're having fun."

"What does that have to do with why you wanted to see us?" Mickie asked.

"Mickie you can be really naive sometimes."

"What?" Mickie asked.

"She's pregnant and she wants to know how to tell Edge." Trish stated as if it was obvious.

"It's really creepy how you do that Trish." Lita told her before looking at her stomach, "How do I tell him?"

"Don't ask me sweetie, when I told he who shall not be named I was pregnant he said and I quote 'Dude that totally sucks'."

"I still don't get why you slept with Dave-"

"He who shall not be named." Trish interrupted Mickie with a warning glance, she didn't like talking about the jerk who knocked her up, Dave Batista.

"Sorry." Mickie apologized looking down, she and Trish were friends...who liked to be mean to each other.

"So no advice?" Lita asked.

"Rip the bandaid off Lita, it's what I did when I was pregnant with Luke and he took it way better the second time than the first."

"So you're saying just tell Edge if I ever get pregnant again?"

"No just tell him later tonight."

"I can do that."

A few hours had past and everyone had left, Lita stared at her stomach before sitting next to Edge on the couch, "Hey."

"Hey." Edge said before kissing his wife, "Are you okay you didn't eat any of the cake?"

"It was just making me a little queasy."

"Queasy?"

"Yeah I," Lita made sure to look Edge in the eyes, "We're pregnant."

Edge slowly smiled, "That's great Red!"

"It is?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe that I got so lucky when you chose me to be your wife."

"I can't believe I ever thought I would divorce you."

"So you didn't want to live forever in a year?" Lita asked with a smirk.

"No." Edge replied with the same smirk.

"Little rich boy."

"I thought you were done calling me that?" Edge asked before Lita stood up.

"Nope."

"Maybe I should have settled for forever in a year."

Lita laughed, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Edge kissed his wife before whispering,

"With us it's just forever."

**A/N And that's a wrap! Thank you to anyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. What did you think of the ending? What was your favorite part of the story? I'm sorry for the crappy updates throughout the story, but I still hope everyone enjoyed it.**


End file.
